New Beginnings
by luckyducky09
Summary: Gibbs has a daughter with Jenny who witnessed the brutal murder of her Grandma. Can Gibbs and Jenny help her before its too late? Can Gibbs & the team catch the man who killed the director's mom before he kills the only witness? ch. 17 Judgment Day added!
1. Meeting Megan

Summary: Gibbs learns he has a daughter with Jenny who witnessed the brutal murder of her grandmother and now doesn't talk. Can Gibbs and Jenny help her before its too late? Can Gibbs and the team catch the man who killed the director's mother before he finds them?

Gibbs glanced at the clock in the bottom corner of his computer screen. 11:35. He'd sent everyone home at 6:30, telling them if anything came up he'd call them. He had been catching up on case files he'd been putting off since the incident with Abby's stalker. He was almost done when he smelled something coming from the break room. He looked up and saw that the light was on. He grabbed his gun and walked up the stairs to the break room. He peered into the room and saw a teenage girl pouring the popcorn she'd just made into a bowl. She had a sports water bottle which had 'University of Delaware' written on it. She had headphones on and had one of those Pod things, like the little boy Zach had too. The strangest thing about her however was that she was wearing sunglasses.

The girl turned around and saw him standing there. She put the bottle in the bowl of popcorn and ran out of the break room. "Hey, I just want to talk!" Gibbs called as he ran after her. She stopped in front of the MTAC door and started searching her pockets with her free hand. "Look I don't know who you are or how you got in here, but I promise you there's no way you can break into that room." Gibbs told her calmly. The girl obviously found what she was looking for because all of a sudden she turned around, put an ID card into the access panel of MTAC and to Gibbs' shock, the door opened and she ran in.

Gibbs ran down the steps to his desk, grabbed his MTAC access card and ran back up the stairs to MTAC. He used his card to get in and was shocked to see Jen standing next to the girl.

"Jethro, what the hell are you doing here? It's almost midnight!" Jen said angrily. "I could ask you the same thing Jen. I was catching up on some paperwork and lost track of time." Gibbs explained. "Why did you chase her in here?" Jen asked. "I found her making popcorn in the break room. She wouldn't tell me who she was or what she's doing here. I was shocked she had an access card to MTAC. You wanna fill me in?" Gibbs asked.

He sat down in the chair next to Jen and the girl backed away. "It's alright Megan. Remember what I told you? Only the highest level federal agents can get in this room. Why don't you go work on your homework while I talk to Jethro for a minute." Jen told the girl. She nodded, grabbed her food and walked over to the corner of MTAC and opened her laptop. She began typing as she took a sip of whatever was in the sports bottle.

Once Jen was sure she wasn't paying any attention to them, she returned her attention to Jethro, and spoke in a low voice. "Jethro, there's no easy way to say this so I'm just gonna say it. Megan is our daughter." Gibbs was completely taken aback by what Jen had just said and it took him a moment to gather his thoughts. "Our daughter? And how long have you known about this?" Gibbs asked calmly, even though he was extremely pissed off. "I've only known for about a week. She was living with my mother in Delaware until she witnessed her murder a 15 days ago. I'd visit once a year but she always wore her sunglasses when I was around. I knew she was my daughter but I didn't know you were the father until I saw her. When I saw her eyes I knew she was yours but I had a lab run her DNA to make sure. I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how." Jen explained.

"Why was she living with your mother?" Gibbs asked. "Because 15 years ago I wasn't ready to be a mother, especially a single mother. My mom agreed to raise her and she's had full custody her whole life." Jen said. "Is she mute?" Gibbs asked.

"No, but she hasn't spoken since my mother died. Her doctors say that giving the horrific details of my mother's murder, seeing it first hand was so traumatic for her she's stopped talking completely so she doesn't have to talk about it." Jen explained. "That explains why she wouldn't answer my questions." Gibbs commented. "Yeah. Also, I've figured out that the killer is must likely a Middle Eastern male because she freaks out every time one comes anywhere near her." Jen asked.

"Anything else you know?" Gibbs asked. "Jethro, she isn't one of your cases, she's your daughter!" Jen said loosing her temper. Megan stopped typing and looked over to Gibbs. When she noticed Gibbs was looking at her she quickly returned her attention to her computer and started typing again.

"That's not why I'm asking and you know it Jen." Gibbs said. "I know, I'm sorry. That's all I know. I've tried everything to get her to talk about it but nothing works. I don't know what to do." Jen said. "What about her computer?" Gibbs asked. "What do you mean?" Jen asked. "I mean it seems like she's on it all the time. Maybe she's talking to somebody about it." Gibbs explained. "I thought of that but she's on that thing every waking second and I don't even know her passwords." Jen said. "Abby and McGee can do anything with computers. Just bring me the computer as soon as she falls asleep. I'll call Abby and McGee." Gibbs said. "Don't call them yet. She has a weird sleep schedule Jethro. She sleeps from 2 am until noon, everyday. Call them in the morning." Jen said.

A/N

That's the end of the first chapter of my first NCIS fiction. Please let me know what you think, even if you think it sucked, I don't care. People learn from mistakes so tell what mine were, if any, so I can fix them.

I've reposted this chapter fixing a few things mentioned in the reviews. Thanks for the tips guys and I'm working on Chapter 2 now.

Chapter 2 Teaser

"_Jeez, Gibbs, I thought you said this laptop belongs to a kid! I mean unless this kid is some sort of genius, there is no way this computer belongs to a kid." Abby said as she and McGee worked on trying to simply get past the password phase. "She is a genius, Abby. Her IQ is 150." Director Shepard said. "Well, that explains a lot." _

"_Gibbs, we got it! We decoded the codes she used!" Abby said excitedly. "Abbs, I'd give you a Caf-Pow except you've already had too many." Gibbs said. "What did you find Abby?" Director Shepard asked. "She exchanges daily e-mails with two different people and spends several hours every day sending instant messages to someone else. I'm copying all of the data to my computer so I can trace the IP addresses and get locations for you. Also, I put a bug into her computer that records every click and key she hits directly to my computer." Abby said. _


	2. Genius Gibbs

Chapter 2: Genius Gibbs

Abby and McGee had been working on the laptop for an hour when Gibbs came to get an update. "Abby, how's it coming?" Gibbs asked as he sat a Caf-Pow down next to her keyboard. She stopped typing and took a sip. "Jeez, Gibbs, I thought you said this laptop belongs to a kid! I mean unless this kid is some sort of genius, there is no way this computer belongs to a kid." Abby said as McGee tried again to help Abby get past the password phase. "She _is_ a genius, Abby. Her IQ is 150." Jen said, surprising Gibbs who didn't know she was down there. "Well, that explains a lot." Abby muttered as she went back to rapidly typing.

"What do you know?" Gibbs asked. "Well most computers you have a password to get into the user account which I can crack in about ten seconds with a $20 hacking program, but when we applied the program to Megan's computer it triggered some sort of massive lock down. Now it's asking for the original password, two additional passwords, and some authorization code." McGee explained. "Can get fix it, Abby?" Jen asked. "Well, it's not really broken but, yeah, I'm pretty sure we can crack it." Abby said.

Jen's cell phone rang and less than a minute after she answered it, she hung up again. "I'll be in my office. Let me know how it goes Abby." Jen told them and then left.

About a minute after Jen left Gibbs was about to leave when McGee said, "Boss, I just got something." Gibbs stopped and then returned to the computers. "What is it McGee?" Gibbs asked. "I just found a message, 'If you need some help ask the blue hen'. I don't get it, it doesn't make any sense." McGee said. Gibbs thought about it for a second and then said, "I know what it means, I'll be right back." Gibbs told them and then rushed out of the lab. "Why does he always have to do that?" Abby said once Gibbs was gone.

When Gibbs reached the desks he stopped to think about where Megan left the sports bottle. After looking around the office for a few minutes with no luck he went into MTAC and found right next to Megan, who was still soundly sleeping.

Gibbs carefully walked over to where she was asleep and grabbed the bottle then took it back to Abby. "I thought you said you knew what the blue hen thing meant, Gibbs? You just got thirsty or something?" Abby asked. "No Abby, this is Megan's I saw her with it last night. It says University of Delaware on it, and the blue hen, is the UD's symbol." Gibbs explained as he took the top off the bottle. When he didn't find anything he checked the bottom and found writing.

"Abby, try putting in this." Gibbs said as he showed her the bottom of the bottle. "Wowzers? Alright, but don't blame me if it's wrong and we have to dig ourselves out of even more crap." Abby said and then typed in the word. When she hit enter, all of the password request prompts dissappeared and her desktop came up. "Finally, we're making progress. We'll give you an update in an hour Gibbs." Abby said. Gibbs nodded and then left.

Gibbs went up to Jen's office and her assistant knew to just let him in by now. Gibbs walked in and closed the door behind him. "Jen, Abby and McGee are making progress on the laptop." Gibbs told her. "Thank you Agent DiNozzo, I'll let him know." Jen said and then hung up her phone. "Sorry Jethro what were you saying?" Jen asked. "Just that Abby and McGee have made some progress with the laptop. What did Tony want?" Gibbs asked.

"Tony and Ziva had been on the road for about twenty minutes with all the evidence and the case file when the officer they were in league with called Tony's cell. Less than five minutes after they left four highly trained, well armed, men shot up the police station, and broke into the evidence lab. They killed six officers and two of them were shot on the scene. The other two got away with a copy of the case file." Jen explained.

"Which means they'll be coming after you and then after Megan. Take a security team, grab a bag for yourself and one for Megan. The file has your address so until we catch these guys you're staying with me." Gibbs said. "Jethro, Megan barely feels safe in MTAC. How exactly to expect her to feel safe at your house?" Jen asked. "I can keep her safe." Gibbs said simply. "I know you can Jethro, but how are you going to prove that to Megan?" Jen asked. "I'll start by telling her and I'll take it from there." Gibbs said and then left Jen's office.

_NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS_

Tony, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Jen, and Gibbs were all sitting around staring at the plasma screen trying to figure out Megan's next clue, which McGee needed because all of Megan's files were incripted. Megan's second clue was "Great job, you found the first clue. Let's see if you can figure out the second one. _La manera que I la recuerda, albatross era buena suerte de una nave, hasta que algún idiota te mató. Sí, he leído un poema. Intento a no desmayarse. _Let the show begin." Ziva walked in from the food run and noticed the screen. As Tony rushed over to get the food, Ziva looked at the screen for another minute and then said, "I don't get it. 'The way I remember it, albatross was a ship's good luck, until some idiot killed it. Yes, I've read a poem. Try not to faint.' Is this another one of those weird American things?"

"I don't think so Ziva, I've never heard it before either." Ducky said. Tony was about to take a bite of his sandwich when he said, "_Serenity_". "What was that Tony?" Gibbs asked. "It's a quote from the 2005 movie _Serenity _written and directed by Joss Whedon, based on the 2002 series _Firefly _which was canceled after thirteen episodes. The movie starred Nation Fillion as Captain Malcolm Reynolds and Summer Glau as this crazy physic girl River Tam." Tony explained. When he noticed everyone was starring at him, Tony said, "It was a good movie. I got the DVD."

"Come on, Elf Lord, let's go see if Serenity is what you need." Abby said as she grabbed McGee and pulled him toward the elevator. Twenty minutes later at 11:30, Abby called Gibbs and Jen down to the lab. When they walked in Abby said excitedly, "Gibbs, we got it! We decoded the codes she used!" "Abbs, I'd give you a Caf-Pow except you've already had too many." Gibbs said. "What did you find Abby?" Director Shepard asked. "She exchanges daily e-mails with two different people and spends several hours every day sending instant messages to someone else. I'm copying all of the data to my computer so I can trace the IP addresses and get locations for you. Also, I put a bug into her computer that records every click and key she hits directly to my computer." Abby said.

"How long until you know who these people are she's talking to?" Gibbs asked. "Less than an hour." Abby replied. Gibbs grabbed the laptop and returned it to MTAC, carefully placing it exactly where he took it from.

Gibbs sat down at his desk and told everyone else to act normal. McGee and Gibbs were catching up on paperwork, Ziva was talking to an informant in some language Tony didn't recognize and Tony was checking his e-mail.

_NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS_

That's the end of Chapter 2. Please review and let me know what you think. Next chapter Megan talks for the first time, Gibbs works on his boat, and the assassins appear.

**A/N: **I don't own NCIS, Serenity, or Firefly. I was watching Serenity when I was writing that part of the story and had the Spanish subtitles on for fun and thought it'd be something interesting to include.


	3. Talking to Tony

**Disclaimer & A/N: **I don't own NCIS, ER, Serenity, Ocean's Eleven, or Ocean's Twelve. Although I am looking forward to seeing Ocean's Thirteen. New daddies Brad Pitt and Matt Damon will both be appearing in the third Ocean's movie along with George Clooney so I'm happy, even if Julia Roberts doesn't reprise her role. Even of my obsession with George though.

Okay, only got two reviews for chapter two, compared to seven for the first chapter, which was, to say the least, very discouraging. It gives me the impression nobody even likes my story even to leave me a review. Plus, reviews make me write a lot faster. Feel free to even float any ideas you have about the story, and let me know what you'd like to see happen in future chapters.

I can't do all of them, but I'll try to fit in as many as possible. Anyway, enjoy chapter three. I'm going on vacation from June 26th to July 18th so I won't be able to post during that time, but if you guys can motivate me, I could quite possibly get another chapter up before I leave. It's all up to you guys though, so don't blame me.

**Chapter 3:** Talking to Tony

Megan came out of MTAC with her laptop at 12:30. After a quick stop at the bathroom, she descended down the stairs and made her away over to the desks. Gibbs and Jen were eating lunch in her office and Probie had gone with Ziva to pick up some lunch for them. Tony was sitting at his desk watching Ocean's Twelve on his computer.

She put her laptop down on Gibbs' desk and was opening it up when she heard Tony laugh. Megan left the computer at Gibbs' desk and walked over to Tony's desk. Megan noticed he hadn't even seen her come up to his desk because all of his attention at his computer monitor. As soon as Megan looked at the screen she realized he was watching a movie. And not just any movie, her third favorite movie ever.

Tony noticed her standing next to his desk, watching the movie and he paused it. "If you want, I can put it up on the plasma." Tony told her. He could tell she was thinking about it, but wasn't surprised when she didn't answer. "Have you ever seen this before?" Tony asked. Tony was shocked when Megan said, "I saw it the day it came out."

After a few seconds Megan asked, "Aren't you supposed to be working?" Tony smiled and answered, "Not right now, we're on a lunch break." Megan nodded and then said, "Can you put it up there?" Tony nodded and put it up on the screen. "Do you want me to start it over?" Tony asked. "Yeah, I like the beginning." Megan told him. "Didn't it come out on a school day?" Tony asked. "Yeah, my Grandma picked me up early from school so we could go see it. We were the only ones in the movie." Megan said.

Tony restarted the movie and watched as Megan went over to Gibbs' desk and sat down in his chair, watching the plasma. McGee and Ziva returned about 20 minutes later with the food. Luckily Jen had told them what Megan liked and they'd picked up an extra sub for her as well as a drink.

McGee had handed out all of the subs except Megan's. Tony heard Ziva and McGee arguing over who should give Megan her food, so Tony got up and grabbed it from McGee's desk and took it over to Megan, who was still sitting at Gibbs' desk. "Thanks Tony," Megan said when Tony handed her the food, causing Ziva and McGee to both look at her until Tony glared at them and they looked away.

When Gibbs came back down from Jen's office, Tony still had the movie playing on the plasma. "DiNozzo, what did I tell you about using the plasmas for your movies?" Gibbs asked. "Boss, I figured that since Megan was watching it too, it'd be alright if I left it on." Tony said.

"DiNozzo, you might want to reconsider using my kid as an excuse for having that movie on. Turn it off." Gibbs said threateningly. "Tony's telling the truth, I'm watching it." Megan said quietly, causing Gibbs to look at her briefly. "Okay, just turn it down DiNozzo." Gibbs said after a moment.

Gibbs walked over to his team and said quietly so Megan couldn't here him, "McGee, go see if Abby's got anything new for us. Ziva, go down to Ducky, see if he got that fax yet. If not, get that doctor on the phone and make him send that fax over. Tony, stay here."

After watching McGee and Ziva leave, to make sure they were gone, Gibbs returned his attention to Tony. "How did you get her to talk?" Gibbs asked quietly, glancing briefly at Megan who wasn't even paying attention to them, she was into the movie.

"I'm not really sure boss. I noticed her standing behind me, watching the movie so I asked her if she wanted me to put it on the plasma. I wasn't surprised when she didn't say anything but a few minutes later when I asked her if she'd ever seen it before, just out of the blue, she answered. She's only talked about the movie though and a little small talk." Tony explained.

"Has she been on the laptop at all?" Gibbs asked. "Not sense she came out of MTAC at 12:30 boss. Don't know about before then." Tony replied.

An hour later, after the movie ended Gibbs went over to his desk where his daughter was still sitting. "Do you need your desk back?" Megan asked quietly. "No, you're fine. Can I get you anything?" Gibbs asked. "No, I'm fine." Megan said. "Is it alright if I ask you some questions?" Gibbs asked. "I guess," Megan told him shrugging her shoulders. "Okay, this won't take long." Gibbs said. "Okay," Megan said.

"What do you remember about the night your grandmother died?" Gibbs asked. "She'd gone out to get my dinner from Friendly's, it's only about 2 minutes away from the house. It was May Sweeps so I was busy watching TV. It was Thursday and there were three season finales on that day, so I didn't even notice her come back until she told me the food was here." Megan said.

"Did she say anything when she got back? Maybe she'd seen somebody following her or someone suspicious?" Gibbs asked. "No, she didn't say anything." Megan replied. "Can you think of anyone who'd want to hurt her?" Gibbs asked. "She was a Judge, she put hundreds of people in jail. I'm sure they all want to hurt her." Megan said.

"Your mother never told me she was a judge." Gibbs said. "That's because she didn't know. Grams never told Mom she was a judge because she thought Mom would say it's too dangerous. Guess mom was right." Megan explained.

Gibbs could tell she was upset so he decided he had enough info to work with for now. "Can I go see if Tony has any other movies here?" Megan asked after they'd been staring at each other in silence for a few minutes. "Sure, I need to go do some stuff, but I'll be back." Gibbs said and then went up to Jen's office.

Once Gibbs was gone Megan returned to Tony's desk. "Tony, do you have any other movies on your computer?"

"Yeah, I've got tons. Got any in mind?" Tony asked her, still not used to hearing her talk. "Do you have Serenity?" Megan asked. Tony smiled and answered, "Yeah, I've got it. It's one of my favorite movies." Tony said as he searched for it on his computer.

He knew he wasn't supposed to download any DVDs on his work computer, but Gibbs wasn't good with computers and Abby didn't care so he had about forty movies on his computer. He found it and loaded it up, putting it on the screen.

"How come you like this movie, Tony? It doesn't seem like your type." Megan asked. "My type? I have a type?" Tony asked her. "You seem like the type of guy who only likes movies if they have hot women in them." Megan said.

"You figured all that out without even talking to me? Damn, you really are smart." Tony said. "So, why do you like this one?" Megan asked, when Tony still hadn't answered her question. "I'm a fan of Gina Torres." Tony told her and then asked, "What about you? What do you like about this movie?"

"I like Joss Whedon's work." Megan answered. "Who's your favorite actor?" Tony asked. "George Clooney, I've got almost all of his films that aren't rated R and I've got the first five seasons of ER of DVD. I've been watching it sense I was 8." Megan explained. "Sweet. So do you like O11 or O12 better?" Tony asked. "O11, but I like them both." Megan said.

The movie started and Megan returned to Gibbs desk. Tony noticed her pull out the laptop and begin typing so he e-mailed Abby to let her know.

When Gibbs emerged from the director's office a few minutes later he noticed Megan was on her laptop as she watched another film on the screen so he went down to see Abby so he could find out what she was doing.

When he walked into Abby's lab he saw her and McGee were reading the data from Megan's computer. They hadn't heard him come in because of Abby's music but Gibbs could hear them over the music. The first thing he heard was Abby saying "Oh my God!"

**That's it for chapter 3. Please review and let me know what you think of my story and my writing skills or lack there of, whatever.**


	4. Picture Perfect

**Chapter 4: **Picture Perfect

As soon as Gibbs heard Abby say "Oh my god" he turned off her music, causing both her and McGee to turn around, finally realizing Gibbs was there. "Gibbs, I was listening to that." Abby told him, before getting up and putting the music back on. Gibbs turned it off again and said, "You can put it on once you tell me what you know." Abby rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath as she returned to her computer.

"She just emailed the account I told you she exchanges daily e-mails with and I traced it this time. Gibbs, it came from NCIS headquarters on base Robins in Warner Robins, GA." Abby said.

"Who's the account belong to?" Gibbs asked. "Dr. Barbara Brown, she's an NCIS agent and a criminal psychologist." Abby answered.

"McGee, grab Tony and find out everything you can about Dr. Brown." Gibbs instructed. "On it boss." McGee replied before quickly leaving Abby's lab.

"What did the e-mail say Abbs?" Gibbs asked once McGee was gone. "It was a reply to a message she recieved this morning at 8:30. The message said, "Megan, Jim wants to know what you're new address is so we know where to send the pictures. Michael wants to know when you'll be coming again. He misses you and I miss you're help too. Love Barb." Abby said, reading the message directly from her computer screen.

"What was Megan's reply?" Gibbs asked. "I'm printing it out Gibbs, you can read it yourself although I suggest you read it with the Director because I think Dr. Brown is related to her." Abby told Gibbs.

A few seconds later, Megan's reply was finished printing and Abby handed it to Gibbs. Gibbs thanked Abby and told her to keep him informed on his way out.

He headed back into Jen's office without reading the paper on the way. When he got into her office, Cynthia quickly opened the door and then shut it behind him. "Jethro, how's it going?" Jen asked from her desk.

Gibbs sat down in the chair across from her desk and replied, "Who's Barbara Brown?" She stared at him for a moment, wondering what that had to do with anything and then said, "Barb's my cousin. My dad was the younger brother of Barb's father. Since my dad died when I was so young, he was always like a father to me and his wife is like a second mother." Jen explained.

"How come you never told me she was NCIS?" Gibbs asked. "I didn't think you needed to know. Her husband was just promoted from Major to Lt. Colonel and is now the Commander of Communications at Robins. He received a bronze star for his actions in Iraq during the war." Jen explained.

"Has Megan been to see them lately?" Gibbs asked. "Yeah, as a matter of fact. She just got back to my mom's after spending 3 weeks with them, watching Mikey while Jim went to work and Barb unpacked." Jen said.

"So you spoke with your mom?" Gibbs asked. "Yeah, we exchanged e-mails every day and I called her twice a week." Jen said. "Did you ever talk to Megan?" Gibbs asked. "Yeah, I talked to her once a week. I remember the last time she was still in Warner Robins and I could her Mikey talking non-stop in the background. I even talked to him for about two minutes and then he got bored. He told me he was having a lot of fun with Megan. That day I talked to her was the happiest I've heard her since the last time she was with him. They adore each other plus they've got a special bond." Jen said, smiling at the memory.

"What kind of bond?" Gibbs asked. "Oh, sorry Jethro, I forgot to tell you about this. When Michael was a little over two years old, he went into kidney failure. The first thing they do is test the parents and then other close relatives. When they didn't find a match they expanded to all blood relatives and Megan was a perfect match. Mikey's doctors said it was a miracle because 90 percent of the time, opposite genders aren't a match. His primary doctor said he's been doing this for twenty-eight years and he'd never once seen a second cousin of the opposite gender such a perfect match." Jen said.

"So Michael has Megan's kidney?" Gibbs asked. "Yeah, they were already close but since she saved his life they've grown closer. Now he's old enough to understand Megan saved his life, so I think they are even closer now and as he grows older they'll get even closer." Jen said.

"How old is Michael?" Gibbs asked, curious about the boy who his daughter saved. "He just turned five but he's extremely intelligent for his age." Jen answered, smiling again before pulling a picture frame out from her desk drawer and handing it to Jethro.

Gibbs studied the picture for several minutes. Megan was sitting on a couch, sound asleep, holding a television remote in her right hand. Michael was also sound asleep, with his head on Megan's lap. Her left hand was protectively wrapped over his body. '_They look more like siblings than cousins' _Gibbs thought when he noticed they both had almost the exact same shade of brown hair.

"Everything alright Jethro?" Jen asked, after Jethro had been staring at the picture for five minutes. "Yeah, everything's fine. She looks so peaceful there, and so happy. I just can't believe I missed so much of her life." Gibbs explained. "Well, I know it's not the same as being there in person, but I've got tons of picture albums and scrapbooks of Megan at my house. I'll pick them up before I bring Megan to your place tonight." Jen offered. "Yeah, that'd be great, but I want to take you there." Gibbs replied.

"Jethro, I'll be fine, I've got my gun and I'll only be a few minutes." Jen said. "Jen, these guys killed your mother and now they're coming after your daughter. I'm not going to risk anything happening to you or _our _daughter. We were partners for years, you know how stubborn how am when it comes to protecting the people who are important to me." Gibbs told her.

Gibbs handed the picture back to Jen and got up to leave. "Jethro, you can keep it, I've got another copy at home." Jen said, handing the picture back to Gibbs. "Thanks Jen." Gibbs told her as he accepted the picture.

* * *

It was 11:30 on a Friday night and Gibbs was sitting in his living room with a beer, instead of working on his boat like he would be doing most weekends. They'd gotten to Gibbs' house a little after eight, and expect for a few trips to the bathroom and the kitchen, Gibbs and Jenny hadn't moved. Megan had only gotten up to change the discs of the DVD player Megan had brought with her, which she'd hooked up to Gibbs TV.

Gibbs noticed Megan had fallen asleep watching some medical show. He recognized one of the doctors had been in the first movie Megan watched on the plasma but that's all he really knew about it other than there were some funny jokes that seemed to go over her head once in a while.

"Jen, should I turn off the TV?" Gibbs asked. "No, it helps her sleep. Her first night with me, when I came in to check on her, she was asleep but her TV was on. So I went into the room and shut it off. I woke her up and she was so freaked out, I had to sedate her with the meds the doctor who was managing her case gave me. I haven't touched her TV sense."

"So you just let her leave the TV on all night? That can't be cheap." Gibbs said. "No, there's this feature on most TV's called sleep and when you press it, it leaves the TV on for 120 minutes and then it shuts itself off. Megan uses the sleep button every night."

* * *

Gibbs had spent another two hours looking at pictures of Megan after Jen fell asleep before deciding to go to bed. After an hour of failing to get to sleeep Gibbs gave up and went down to his basement to work on his boat.

* * *

_NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS_

Gibbs had been down in his basement working on his boat when he saw the headlights of a car stop in front of his house through his basement window. Grabbing his gun and extra clips from the counter, he silently went upstairs to his living room where Jen and Megan were sleeping.

He carefully peered through a window and when he saw a second car pull up and stop in front of his house, Gibbs knew he'd need help. "Jen, we've got company out front." Gibbs said loud enough to wake Jen but without waking Megan too.

She quickly grabbed her gun and hopped off the couch. "How many?" Jen asked. "Two cars so far." Gibbs replied.

Gibbs got out his cell phone and dialed 911 while Jen watched for activity outside from the window. "911 what is your emergency?" The operator asked. "This is Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. I've got a witness to an on-going federal case at my house and two vehicles just pulled up outside my house. I need backup now and alert the FBI as well." Gibbs explained. "Alright Agent Gibbs, I've alerted the local authorities, what's your address?" The operator asked.

Gibbs gave the woman his address and then hung up. "Jethro, they are getting out of their cars. There's six of them." Jen said from the window. "Let's hope the local cops can get here pretty fast otherwise we might have a problem." Gibbs said as the men slowly and carefully surrounded Gibbs' house, unaware they'd already been spotted.

**A/N: **That's all for chapter four, sorry for the long wait but unfortunately while on my vacation I fell and have two fractured bones in my wrist so typing is now quite a challenge for me. I've already got some ideas in mind for chapter five but in the mean time enjoy chapter four and as always I love to hear what you think of my work.


	5. Men and Marshmallows

**Chapter Five: Men and Marshmallows**

"Jen, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Gibbs asked when he saw the men separating.

"Yeah, they're splitting up." Jen said.

"Which means either they are _really _stupid or they are waiting for someone else and they're just here to make sure we don't get out. You stay here with Megan; I'm going to try to take a few of them out." Gibbs said before he grabbed a small pillow and silently left the living room.

Gibbs went to his back door and watched as one of the guys picked the locks. Gibbs stayed out of sight until the man had entered the house.

"Hey, jackass!" Gibbs called.

The man turned to look at Gibbs but never even had a chance to get out his gun because Gibbs shot him in the chest, using the pillow to muffle the sound of his gun.

Gibbs grabbed the gun from the dead man and proceeded outside.

Gibbs found and killed three more of the hit men before the sounds of gunshots and Megan screaming sent him running back inside.

Gibbs reached his dinning room before he had to stop and take cover from the bullets coming from the living room.

While he was taking cover, he heard police cars quickly approaching.

The bullets stopped and Gibbs carefully entered the living room.

He saw two gunmen heading for the front door and was about to follow them when he noticed Megan and Jen on the floor.

Gibbs rushed over to them and helped Jen onto the couch.

He noticed blood on her and said, "Jen, you're hit."

"What? No, I didn't get hit." Jen said.

Gibbs and Jen both said, "Megan" at the same time as they realized she must be hit.

Gibbs made it to her first and carefully rolled her onto her back. "Looks like one grazed her temple." Gibbs noted.

Just then two police officers entered the room.

"Are you Agent Gibbs?" One of them asked.

"Yes, and this is Director Shepard." Gibbs said.

"Our second unit saw two men leaving in a black SUV and they are now in a high speed pursuit. What's the status on you guys?" The second officer asked.

"We need an ambulance, our daughter was grazed on the head and it looks like she took one in the arm." Gibbs said.

The first officer grabbed his radio and said, "We need an ambulance at Agent Gibbs' home, I repeat we need an ambulance at our current location."

"Copy that, an ambulance is in route." Was the response he got.

"Well, we saw eight men exit the cars. I shot two and two got away." Jen said.

"I killed four." Gibbs added.

"Agent Gibbs, Director Shepard, clearly this is not a safe location. Do you have somewhere you can stay while we investigate these men?" The first officer asked.

"Yes, we can go to my place." Jen said.

"Can we bring my DVDs back?" Megan asked, surprising Jen and Gibbs.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Jen asked.

"Like somebody's trying to kill me." Megan replied.

"I think she meant, are you in pain?" Gibbs asked.

"My wrist hurts a little. I think I hit the table when I tried to get off the couch." Megan said.

Gibbs helped Megan back onto the couch while they waited for the ambulance to arrive.

A few minutes later two EMTs walked into Gibbs' living room escorted by a third police officer.

"I'm Dave and this is my partner Jim. Can you tell me how this happened?" EMT Dave said as he put some gauze on Megan's forehead.

"What does it look like, I got shot?" Megan replied.

Gibbs and Jen were both surprised by this 'side' of their daughter they hadn't seen before.

"Was it an accident?" Jim asked.

"Nope, they were trying to kill me." Megan said.

"Alright, well I need to clean these off so this might sting a little." Dave said before applying some disinfectant onto Megan's arm and forehead.

"What hurts the most?" Jim asked.

"My wrist. It looks broken... again." Megan said.

"You never told me she broke her wrist." Gibbs said to Jen.

"That's because I asked Grams not to tell her." Megan explained.

"Alright, we're going to splint this and then we'll take you to the hospital. Your parents can come too." Dave said.

"Agent Gibbs, one of you needs to stay here because I'm assuming you'll want NCIS jurisdiction on this." The first officer said.

"I'll stay here Jethro." Jen said.

"Alright, I'll call you later." Jethro said before he left with Megan and the EMTs.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

3 hours later Gibbs and Megan arrived at Jen's house. It was a little after 3:00 am and Megan was exhausted.

Her arm was now in a cast but all she cared about was sleeping.

"DiNozzo, what the hell are you doing?" Gibbs asked when he saw Tony sitting in the living room watching TV.

"You told me to stay here and protect the director boss." Tony said.

"Exactly, I told you to protect the director, not her TV." Gibbs said angrily.

"Right, about that. I think she's a bit upset about you telling me to protect her without asking her first." Tony said.

"How upset DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"She was cleaning her guns the entire time you were gone after I told her why I was here until she went to bed so I'm guessing pretty pissed boss." Tony said.

"I'm going to bed. See ya, Tony." Megan said before going upstairs.

Megan realized she hadn't seen any of her cats since she'd been home so when she saw her mom's TV on, she walked into her bedroom.

"Mom, where are the cats?" Megan asked.

"I shut them in your room just for the night. How's your arm?" Jen asked.

"Fine, it doesn't hurt too much. I'm really tired though, so I'll see you in the morning. You know, Gibbs is just trying to keep his family safe. Good night." Megan said and then went into her room, closing the door behind her.

Megan smiled when she heard her mom going down the steps, hoping she'd forgive Gibbs for sending Tony over.

Megan climbed into her bed which was already occupied with her three cats and was asleep in minutes. She was so exhausted she didn't even turn her TV on.

Meanwhile downstairs Jen and Gibbs were having a heart to heart about what they're gonna do with Megan. Tony had offered to go fill Megan's pain medication from a 24 hour pharmacy.

"We're gonna have to bring her to work with us everyday, I think it's our only shot at keeping her safe." Gibbs said.

"I don't think that'll be a problem now, but what about once the school year starts? If we still haven't caught whoever is hiring these GIBs to kill her." Jen asked.

"Well, if we don't have a case, I'll go with her." Gibbs said.

"Jethro, she's in high school. I don't think having her father following her around all day will sit very well with her." Jen said.

"Alright, but I don't trust locals with her." Gibbs said.

"DiNozzo." Jen said.

"What about him?" Gibbs asked.

"She likes him and they get along well." Jen said.

"Jen, he's my best agent. I don't think he'll like protection detail much." Gibbs said.

"Well, if you don't want one of your people and you don't want locals, who does that leave?" Jen asked.

"I was thinking I could get Fornell to lend me a couple of his guys." Gibbs said.

"Will he do that?" Jen asked.

"Well, he owes me a couple of favors so I'll use them." Gibbs said.

_**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**_

The next day Megan woke up an hour late at 1:00 pm.

She opened her door and two of her cats left the room.

One headed straight for their food bowl as she did every morning while the other headed downstairs.

Once she got dressed she also went downstairs and went into the bathroom, as she did every morning.

Megan then went into the kitchen and she was shocked when she saw Tony asleep on the living room couch.

Suddenly her oldest cat Nicky jumped onto the couch and landed right on Tony's gut.

He woke up and said, "Holy shit, a cat. Gibbs didn't say anything about a cat."

"It's alright. Just don't make any sudden movements or call him 'she' and he shouldn't attack you." Megan said smiling.

"Attack? What do you me attack?" Tony asked.

"My cats are _special needs. _They all are _issues. _Nicky's are men and marshmallows." Megan said smiling.

"How do cats have issues and what do you mean by men?" Tony asked as Megan walked from the kitchen into the living room.

Tony made the mistake of turning towards Megan and Nicky sunk his teeth into Tony's arm.

"Nicky no! Off Nicky!" Megan said rushing over to the couch and pushing the cat off of Tony.

"That cat is physco. I think I need stitches." Tony said.

"Stop whining, Tony. Besides, I told you not move and you didn't listen. I've had him since he was 4 weeks old. I know him better than anyone." Megan said.

"How old is he?" Tony asked as he got off the couch and walked into the kitchen, turned the water on, cleaning the blood off of his arm.

"He turned 10 in March." Megan said.

"Feisty for an old fart." Tony muttered.

"Oh, he's not old. Cats can live into their thirties." Megan said.

"Great, just great. So, where are these other cats you're talking about and what are their 'issues'?" Tony asked.

"They'll show up eventually. Don't worry, neither one of them will attack you." Megan said before opening the freezer and getting out a pint of ice cream.

"You're having ice cream for breakfast?" Tony asked.

"It's comfort food. I got shot, you know. What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be at work?" Megan asked.

"I _am _working, at least for now." Tony said.

"What? You're supposed to protect me? If my mom and Gibbs couldn't keep me safe without me getting shot what makes them think you can?" Megan asked.

"Hey, I'm senior field agent when Gibbs isn't around." Tony said.

"And when isn't Gibbs around?" Megan asked.

"When he gets kidnapped or taken hostage by a teenage boy being controlled by terrorists." Tony said.

When Megan finished her ice cream and put the rest back in the freezer she got out her cell phone.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing. No phone calls." Tony said.

"Remember our conversation about nobody knows the cat better than me? Well, I know what sets him off and I know that if I set him off he won't hurt me because there's a male present so he'll take his anger out on you." Megan said smiling.

"Fine, one phone call." Tony said.

"Thank you and for the record, you didn't just arrest me so I don't only get one call." Megan said before dialing a number.

"Hey Kim, it's me. You're never going to believe what happened to me. I got shot, it was so cool." Megan began.

Tony returned to the living room couch and turned on the TV.

20 minutes later Megan put her phone away and walked into the living room.

Megan grabbed the remote, saying "My house, my TV." before changing the channel.

Luckily the living room had a large window that allowed Tony to see the entire front yard and the street.

After one half hour program Tony noticed a van drive past the house for the fifth time since the program began.

Tony got out his cell phone and called Gibbs.

"Gibbs" Gibbs said answering his phone.

"Boss, it's me. There's a suspicious van that just drove past the house for the fifth time in a half hour. I think you better get over here." Tony said.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes, call me back if anything changes." Gibbs said and then quickly hung up.

A few minutes later the van parked across the street but nobody exited the vehicle.

Tony didn't want to alarm Megan so he silently got out his gun and made sure he was ready for when whoever was in the van made their move. Luckily she was glued to the TV and didn't even notice.

TBC

**A/N: **In case anybody's wondering I really do have a ten year old cat named Nicky who attacks men and bags of marshmallows.

And as always I love to know what you think of my work.


	6. Crazy Cats

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter took so long, I wasn't able to type because of severe wrist pain and then I had a major writers block. Also, I've taken the time to scan in some pictures of my cats in case you guys want to know what they look like. Just copy and paste the following and remove the spaces www.photobucket. com/albums/c121/TCHMpics/Cats/ Anyway, here's chapter six.

Chapter Six: Crazy Cats

Fifteen minutes after Tony got off the phone with Gibbs, he arrived at the director's house.

"Dad, what are you doing here? Megan asked when she saw her father walk into the living room.

"I need you to go to your room and pack a bag with a week's worth of clothes and whatever else you need." Gibbs said and then realized a minute later that was the first time Megan ever called him 'Dad'.

Megan nodded and went up the stairs.

"DiNozzo, where's the van?" Gibbs asked once Megan was gone.

"It pulled away as soon as I got off the phone with you." Tony said.

"Do you have your blueberry thing, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"It's blackberry boss and no, I forgot it at home." Tony said.

"I'll be right back. Stay here." Gibbs said and then went upstairs to Megan's room.

"Can I borrow your laptop?" Gibbs asked his daughter.

"Sure." Megan said as she handed her father the laptop.

"Thanks, I'll bring it back in a minute." Gibbs said and then returned to DiNozzo, who was sitting on the living room couch.

Gibbs opened the notepad and typed, 'The only way whoever was in the van could've known I was coming is if they heard you. And the only way they could've heard you is if this place is bugged.'

Once he was finished he showed it to DiNozzo, who read it and then typed, 'What do we do now?' before handing it back to Gibbs.

Gibbs typed, 'They could still be listening so we're going to mislead them. When Megan comes back down, ask me "Where do you want me to take her?" and I'll reply, "Take her to Agent Todd's place." I want you to take her to your place. Got it?'

Once he read the newest message Tony nodded in agreement.

Gibbs closed the notepad and then closed the laptop. A few minutes later Megan walked down the steps carrying a bag with her left, uninjured hand.

"What about my cats? Can they come too?" Megan asked.

"Of course they can. DiNozzo, grab the cats." Gibbs instructed.

"Boss, that's a bad idea. Remember, I'm allergic to cats." Tony said, after picturing trying to capture that physco orange cat.

"No, you're not." Gibbs said.

"It's alright, I'll get them." Megan said before dropping the bag and leaving the living room.

She returned a moment later with two cat carriers. She opened the doors of both of them and then went into the kitchen, which was right next to the living room and got some lunch meat out of the fridge.

Three cats ran into the kitchen and Megan broke up some meat and place it in one of the carriers. The smallest cat, Lucky, started to go in after it but Megan pulled her out and pushed in the fattest cat, nine year old Oreo.

Megan then quickly repeated the process with Nicky and once he was in the second carrier she gave some turkey to Lucky on the floor.

"Aren't you gonna lock that one up too?" Tony asked.

"DiNozzo, it doesn't even compare to the other ones. They both look at least twenty pounds each and it can't be more than seven. How bad could it be?" Gibbs asked.

"You have no idea." Tony said.

Megan and Gibbs both laughed.

"Boss, you don't understand. Those cats are crazy." Tony said.

"DiNozzo, just pick up the carriers and put them in my car." Gibbs said.

"Where are we going boss?" Tony asked, remembering his 'conversation' with Gibbs a few minutes ago.

"We're taking Megan and the cats to Agent Todd's house. They'll be safe there. They is no way whoever is after her could possibly connect us considering she's no longer on our team." Gibbs said.

"Got it boss." Tony said.

_**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**_

An hour later Tony and Megan were sitting on his couch watching the first season of House, which Megan had on DVD while Gibbs was on the phone with Fornell.

They had been sitting in silence enjoying the DVD until they heard Gibbs shout angrily into his phone, "Tobias, if you put me on hold one more time, I'm going to send Sherry an anonymous letter telling her where to find you and a loaded gun!"

"Who's Tobias?" Megan asked.

"Tobias Fornell is the Director of the FBI. NCIS has worked with him and his agents on a bunch of cases over the years." Tony explained.

"Who's Sherry?" Megan asked a minute later.

"I think she's Gibbs second ex-wife. She's also one of Fornell's ex wives but I don't know which one." Tony explained.

"They married the same woman?" Megan asked shocked.

"Yeah." Tony replied simply.

They went back to watching the DVD as Gibbs paced angrily around Tony's kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm still here, Tobias." Gibbs said.

"Alright, you've got it. Three eight hour shifts of four agents until you catch these guys. So, when do I get to meet this daughter of yours?" Fornell asked.

"Later." Gibbs said and then hung up.

"What did Fornell say, boss?" Tony asked when Gibbs walked into the living room.

"Eight hour shifts of four agents until we catch them." Gibbs said simply.

"All it took for him to lend you 12 agents a day was threatening him with an ex-wife? That's so cool. I'll have to remember that." Tony said smiling.

Gibbs hit him in the back of the head and his smile quickly disappeared.

"Listen, Megan, if he gets too obnoxious or annoying just hit him in the back of the head. It shuts him right up." Gibbs said to his daughter who simply smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I think you two are gonna along just fine." Gibbs said.

"Are you going back to work?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, I've got some stuff I need to take care of, but I won't be gone longer than a couple of hours." Gibbs said.

"Okay." Megan said.

"DiNozzo, keep an eye on her. This isn't a day off, you're on protection detail. Understood?" Gibbs said seriously.

"Got it boss." Tony replied.

"I want an hourly updates, DiNozzo. Other than that, all you have to do, is keep her safe, keep an eye on the feds, and try not to get shot or kidnapped. Do you think you can handle all that, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, even though, he knew Tony would keep Megan safe.

"Yeah, I'm good boss." Tony said.

"Good." Gibbs said and then left.

Fifteen minutes after Gibbs left an black SVU pulled into Tony's driveway.

**TBC**

**A/N: 10/23/06- Fixed a few things in this chapter so I reposted it. I'm also working on Chapter 7 finally. Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been extremely busy. Hopefully I'll have Chapter 7 up by the end of the week at the latest.**


	7. Nearly Normal

NB7

Near Normal

Months pasted and there were several more attempts to kill Megan Gibbs, now 16.

She'd returned to high school, the same school she went to in Delaware because she refused to go to a new school which didn't thrill Gibbs or Jenny.

Of course, she didn't exactly return to school alone. She had two agents with her at all times, and there were a total of 12 agents spread throughout the school. After hearing about how high her IQ was, Fornell tried to convince Megan it was safer for her to be home schooled, but she refused.

Gibbs smiled briefly, remembering his conversation with Fornell in the NCIS elevator.

"_Jethro, you told me she was understanding!" Fornell said._

"_She is Tobias. As long as you don't try to make her do something she strongly disagrees with. Like trying to convince her to be home-schooled, for example." Gibbs said._

"_Jethro, do you know anything about that school? Fights, gangs, drugs. They've gone through 4 principals in the last 3 years. And their looking for number five right now." Fornell said._

"_Every high school has those problems. Your just angry because a 15 year old girl out-smarted you." Gibbs said._

"_You think she can't out smart you Jethro?" Fornell asked._

"_I know she can Tobias. I'm just not afraid to admit it." Gibbs said._

"_Jethro, don't you understand what's happening. By allowing her to go to a public school, not only is her life in danger, she puts the lives of every other person in that building in danger." Fornell said._

"_Tobias, you better rethink what you just said. She wants her life to be as normal as possible and I'll be damned if I let these GIBs ruin the rest of her childhood. She's going to that school, so I suggest you prepare your men to deal with the challenge of protecting a teenager in a public high school." Gibbs said. He turned the power in the elevator back on and walked out._

It'd been nearly six weeks since the last attack on Megan, the longest attack free period yet. Gibbs wanted to think whoever was hiring these GIBs had given up, but he got was telling him they were probably just regrouping, thinking of the next way to eliminate their only witness.

Gibbs had memorized the statement Megan finally gave about the murder of her grandmother, going over every detail again and again, but he always came up empty. It was more and more frustrating each time he hit a dead end. Gibbs just wanted Megan to be able to having a normal life, well as normal as possible with both of your parents being federal agents.

Gibbs was on his way down to visit Abby when the elevator doors slid open. Fornell and the lead agent on Megan's case stepped out.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked.

"Jefferies, go speak to Director Sheppard. I'll be there in a minute." Fornell said to his agent.

Agent Jefferies nodded and exited the elevator. Gibbs got in and Fornell shut off the power.

"What happened?" Gibbs repeated.

"We found a bomb in a locker next to one of her classroom's. She was removed from class, the school was evacuated, and the bomb squad defused the bomb. We told the principal the bomb wouldn't have caused much damage, but truthfully it would have taken out the entire school and the surrounding grounds. I've got people questioning the staff to find out who put the bomb in the locker, and how they got in the building. So far we've got nothing." Fornell explained.

"Where is she, Tobias?" Gibbs asked.

"She's on her way here Jethro." Fornell said.

"I want to know the second you learn anything about this bomb. Anything! Got it?" Gibbs said.

"I know Jethro. I just wanted to tell you in person." Fornell said.

"Good call." Gibbs said.

"How long until she gets here?" Gibbs asked after a moment of silence.

"About a half hour. We decided it would be best if you and Director Sheppard told her about the bomb, so she doesn't know." Fornell answered.

"I'll be down in Abby's lab." Gibbs said.

"I'll let the Director know." Fornell said and then returned the power to the elevator and walked out.

Gibbs went down to Abby's lab and handed her the Caf-Pow he'd gotten for her.

25 minutes later, Megan walked into Abby's lab followed by four FBI agents.

"Look, nobody can get down here that isn't on my dad's team so you can leave now." Megan said annoyed.

"You know we're not allowed to leave alone, Miss Sheppard-Gibbs." One of the agents said.

"Megan! My name is Megan! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Miss Sheppard-Gibbs?" Megan asked.

"Look, my dad's here so you can go. I'm not alone. And Abby can totally kick ass too." Megan said.

The agents looked at each other and then at Gibbs.

"You heard the girl. We can totally kick ass, so scoot!" Abby said.

"We need to verify this with Director Fornell." The same agent said.

"Tell him Agent Gibbs is here with her. He can call me if he has any problems. Until then, you can leave." Gibbs instructed.

The four agents left Abby's lab after receiving glares from Gibbs and Abby.

Gibbs cell phone rang a moment later, and glancing at the caller ID he saw it was Jenny.

"Yeah?" He said, answering the phone.

"Fornell and I need to speak to you. It's about the bomb." Jen said.

"I'll be right there." Gibbs said and then hung up.

"Abby, don't let her out of your sight. I'll be back in a few minutes." Gibbs instructed.

"Yes sir!" Abby said, saluting him.

"Don't call me sir." Gibbs said.

"Yes, ma'am." Abby said, smiling.

Gibbs left without another word and went up to Jen's office, barging past Cynthia as usual.

"Jethro, we caught the person who put the bomb in the locker. He's a student. Here's his picture and school file. This isn't the first time he's gotten into an altercation with your daughter." Fornell said.

"What? What'd he do?" Gibbs asked.

"In Sixth grade he got mad at her and tried to punch her. She blocked the punch and punched him, though since it was self-defense she didn't get in any trouble. He was suspended for a week. According to his friends, he really hates her." Fornell said.

"I want to talk to this kid." Gibbs said angrily.

"No way, Jethro. This kid is being charged as an adult with attempted murder of a federal witness, and making terroristic threats, among about 3 dozen other charges. I can't have him getting off because of police brutality. You can interview him as long as I'm in the room." Fornell said.

"Fine, when does he get here?" Gibbs asked.

"He's being processed downtown and then my men are escorting him here. Should be about an hour, I'd imagine." Fornell said.

Fornell's phone rang and he glanced at the ID.

"Excuse me, I have to take this." Fornell said and then left Jen's office.

"How is she doing Jethro?" Jen asked.

"She seems irritated. I think you should be there when I tell her about the bomb." Gibbs said.

"Alright, let's go talk to her before that boy gets here." Jen said.

"She's with Abby." Gibbs said.

Jen nodded and they walked out of her office.

"Cynthia, tell Fornell we went down to talk to Abby and Megan." Jen said as they passed Cynthia's desk.

"Yes, Director." Cynthia said.

Gibbs and Jen go into the elevator and went down to Abby's lab.

When they walked into Abby's lab, Jen and Jethro quickly realized it was empty.

"I thought you said she was with Abby, Jethro." Jen said.

"She was here five minutes ago, they both were." Gibbs said as he began looking around.

"They're gone." Jen realized aloud after they'd searched the entire lab.

**TBC. Sorry this took so long, but better late then never, right?**


	8. Bombs and Breakdowns

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in over two months, wow, I've been really busy and lost track of time. One of my cats, Oreo, who's almost ten, got really sick in the beginning of January and it's been a rough time because we almost lost her. My godfather and cousin, Jimmy, left for Iraq January 8, which is rough for our whole family. My 84 year old Great Aunt just got released from the hospital and now her husband's sick. On a brighter note, I got my GDL (Graduated Driver's License) which is cool, but I've got to clock 50 hours of driving time by April, so when I wasn't at the vet or hospital, I was driving. Midterms start next week and my brain is on Biology overload, so I decided to take a break and write, so if this chapter is a little off that's way. Anyway, here's chapter 8. **

**Some minor profanity in this chapter and major Hiatus spoilers. A few mild season 4 mentions, nothing serious. Mostly just the boat.**

**New Beginnings Chapter 8: Bombs and Breakdowns**

"They're gone." Jen said after a frantic search of Abby's lab.

Gibbs' cell phone rang and he quickly answered it. "What?" he barked into the phone.

"She's in the bathroom by my lab." Gibbs heard the familiar voice of Abby say on the other end of his phone.

"Abs, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Gibbs replied, letting out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Maybe you should cut back on your coffee, I'm sure all that caffeine isn't good for your heart Gibbs." Abby said.

"Abs, I told you not to leave the lab." Gibbs said.

"She said she couldn't hold it." Abby said.

"Alright, we'll be right there." Gibbs said, hanging up.

"Where are they?" Jen asked.

"Bathroom down the hall." Gibbs said.

A minute later Gibbs and Jen arrived outside the bathroom where Abby was waiting for Megan. Shortly after they arrived, Megan came out of the bathroom.

"What are you guys hall monitors or something? Was I supposed to get a pass first?" She asked.

"No, but it would have been nice if you waited in Abby's lab like your father told you to." Jen said.

"Yeah, well if Thing 1 and Thing 2 would have let me go to the bathroom three hours ago when I asked this wouldn't of happened. Just because somebody tried to blow me up, it doesn't mean I don't have to piss." Megan said.

"How'd you know?" Jen asked.

"Let's see, I get pulled out of class in the middle of a test, which by the way, I'm not complaining about, and get a full escort here, somebody obviously tried to kill me. It's not really that hard to figure out." Megan said.

"How did you know it was a bomb?" Gibbs asked.

"Saw them evacuating the school as we left and over heard Fornell talking to his flunkies." Megan said.

"Abby, you can go back to your lab now. Thanks." Jen said.

"No problem." Abby said before disappearing down the hall and into her lab. As soon as she was gone, Fornell showed up.

"Jethro, he's here. Director, a word." Fornell said.

Jen nodded and walked down the hall with Fornell until they were out of hearing range.

"Why do they always do that? If it's about me, I think I deserve to know. God, this is so unfair." Megan said before angrily storming off down the other end of the hallway.

Gibbs quickly caught up with her right outside Abby's lab and put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Hey, want to talk about it?" Gibbs asked.

"Why bother? Nobody ever listens." Megan said.

"I'm listening." Gibbs said.

"I'm just so sick of being treated like this." She said.

"Like what?" Gibbs asked.

"Like I'm just this inanimate object that needs protecting, not a teenage girl with feelings who's capable of understanding what's happening around if someone would just take the damn time to tell her. I'm not the one going around putting bombs in schools and killing judges but I'm the one being treated like a criminal! It's not fair! I wish they'd just kill me and get it over with." Megan said in tears into Gibbs arms.

"You don't mean that." Gibbs said, wrapping his arms around here.

"Yes I do!" She said, her voiced muffled from being against Gibbs.

"No you don't. Your just upset and you know what, you have every right to be. I am too. And I'm angry. And I'm frustrated. And worried. And scared. It's alright to show your emotions, no one will think any less of you. You've been through a hell of a lot of tough shit, more than any kid your age should have to. But don't _ever _blame yourself for what's happening, because it's not your fault. It's not your fault, Megan." Gibbs said.

He looked up from Megan and saw Abby standing just inside her lab doors. She began signing rapidly.

_Fornell and Jen look like their almost done. I'll stall them, you should take her home. She needs you. Your suspect will still be here when you get back. Already had Tom move your car to the street. Don't worry, I swore him to secrecy. _

_Thanks, Abs. I'll call you later. _Gibbs signed back.

"Megan, what to see if we can outsmart the FBI?" Gibbs asked softly.

"How?" She asked.

"We bust out of here, just the two of us." Gibbs said.

"Yeah." Megan said. Gibbs felt her smile before she let go of him.

"Come on, there's a back way through Abby's lab. She's going to stall Fornell and your mom." Gibbs said, quickly walking into Abby's lab with Megan right behind him.

Abby smirked as she watched them climb out her window onto the street where Tom the security guard had moved his car.

"Don't you park at the main gate?" Megan asked as she got into the passenger seat.

"Abby had it moved." Gibbs said simply as he started the engine and sped off.

"How did she know?" Megan asked.

"Because she's Abby." Gibbs said, smiling.

"How come you don't do that at work?" Megan asked.

"Do what?" Gibbs asked.

"Smile. You never smile at work. All you do is drink coffee, break your cell phones, smack Tony's head, and yell at people. You act like a bastard. Why?" Megan asked.

"It's a long story." Gibbs said, as he hit the gas to get through a yellow light.

"Give me the cliff notes version." Megan said.

"How about I give you the full version when we get home?" Gibbs asked.

"Even better. So how long do you think Abby can stall them for?" Megan asked.

"She doesn't need to stall them long. All she's got to do is convince them we're save and to back off, which she's very good at. Plus, if you can call Jen and convince her your fine, she'll get Fornell to leave us alone." Gibbs said.

* * *

"Abby, did you see where Jethro and Megan went?" Jen asked when she came into Abby's lab with Fornell right behind her.

"I'll tell you after he leaves." Abby said, pointing to Fornell.

"What? What'd I do?" Fornell asked angrily.

Abby didn't answer, just stood there silently staring her doors until Fornell threw up his hands in defeat, almost five minutes later.

"Fine, you win. If I don't have a location in ten minutes, I'll have you arrested for interfering with a Federal Investigation." Fornell said before walking out of the lab.

"Ooh, I'm sooo scared." Abby mocked as he walked out.

"Did Jethro put you up to this Abby?" Jen asked.

"Maybe." Abby said.

"Abby, please, just tell me what you know." Jen said.

"Well, since you said please, I guess I'll have to tell you. But it'll cost you three months worth of Caf-Pows." Abby said.

"If you know where they are, I'll get you Caf-Pows for a year Abby and that new machine you wanted." Jen said.

"Deal. After you and Fornell walked off, Megan got upset, really upset. She's angry that everyone always walk out of hearing range, and talk about her. She feels like she deserves to hear what they're saying, which she totally does and I totally agree with her. She's sick of being treated like she's not there, I believe the term she used was 'like an inanimate object'. Then she started crying, but I couldn't see what she was saying because she was crying into Gibb's shirt. Caught his little monologue though, and she's blaming herself for what's happening. Gibbs took her somewhere where they can be alone, so they can talk, which she really needs. Bottom line, tell Fornell and his people to back for a while, believe me, your daughter needs this." Abby said.

"Alright Abs. I understand. I just need to figure out what I'm going to tell Fornell, he definitely won't be as understanding."

"Tell him Gibbs took her out to dinner. Don't worry, all of the FBI vehicles in the lot have been disabled, they won't be going anywhere for at least an hour." Abby said.

"Thanks Abby." Jen said before walking out of the lab and over to Fornell who was pacing up and down the hall.

As soon as Gibbs got home, he took Megan down into his basement, where _Kelly _lay with large paint tarps on the floor under her.

As soon as Megan saw the boat she walked over to get a closer look.

"Who's Kelly?" She asked.

"Kelly was my daughter." Gibbs said, walking over his desk where he kept her photo albums.

"Was? Did something happen to her?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, a long time ago. Come over here, I've got some things to show you." Gibbs said, as he sat down on the small sofa he had against the far wall of the basement.

Megan quickly joined him, eager to hear about Kelly.

Gibbs opened the picture box he had, and handed the one on top to Megan.

"This is the last photo we ever had taken as a family. It was right before I left for Desert Storm in 1992. That's Kelly, she was 8." Gibbs explained.

"She's pretty. Is that her mom?" Megan asked, pointing to Shannon in the photo.

"Yeah, that was Shannon, my wife." Gibbs said.

"You like redheads, don't you?" Megan asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I do. You have Kelly's smile." Gibbs said.

"I'm sorry." Megan said, the smile quickly disappearing.

"No, it's alright Megan. You help me remember when she was happy, instead of what happened to her." Gibbs said.

"What happened to them?" Megan asked.

"Well Shannon saw a Drug lord murder a Marine while I was overseas in Desert Storm and an NCIS agent was assigned to protect her and Kelly. One day he was driving them to the store and a sniper shot him in the head. The van crashed and Shannon and Kelly died in the crash." Gibbs explained.

Megan hugged him as she said, "I'm sorry."

"Thank you. You know, I hunted the man who killed them until the point it almost killed me, but in the end, I found him and made sure he never hurt anyone else again. I'm doing the same thing with the man who killed your Grandmother. I'm going to get him, Megan, I promise." Gibbs said.

"I know you will. I believe you." Megan said.

* * *

Abby finally told Jen where Gibbs had taken Megan just to shut Fornell up, because he was driving her insane and he stormed off to Gibbs' house with Jen, who'd made his other agents stay at NCIS.

When they got there, they found Gibbs and Megan asleep on the couch in his basement.

"They better not do anything like this again or I'll shoot him myself." Fornell said walking out of the basement and snagging a beer from Gibbs' fridge. Jen sat on the bottom step, watching them for a long time for going upstairs so she could call Abby and thank her again. After calling Abby, she told Fornell she was going to interrogate the boy who placed the bomb, and he reluctantly went with her, knowing she'd be just as likely to beat the crap out of this kid as Jethro.

He sent Agent Sacks and DiNotzo to watch Gibbs' house.

TBC

Now I must return to craming my brain full of Biology. Three down, 25 to go.


	9. Interview or Interrogation?

The following morning the suspect who placed the bomb in Megan's school was brought to NCIS by Ziva, and two of Fornell's men, while McGee and Tony were assigned to temporarily protect Megan until she went back to school.

After letting him sit in the interrogation room for a few hours, Fornell walked in. They were playing Tony's favorite game. "Bad cop, scary cop."

Gibbs was watching from observation, waiting for his cue to enter, and Tony was waiting for Gibbs to go in, so he could watch the interrogation. Besides, babysitting the boss's and boss's boss's daughter was Probie work.

NCIS was probably as safe a building as the white house between all the NCIS agents who regularly worked there and all of Fornell's people, expect for Agent "Slacks", he was useless.

"It's about damn time, I've been waiting long enough." The suspect, Matthew Shirley, said.

"Time, Mr. Shirley, is something I have plenty of. You, on the other hand, don't. You've waved your right to a lawyer and to have a child advocate present. Would you like to reconsider?" Fornell asked.

"No, I don't need some butt-monkey in a suit telling me what to do and what to say." Matthew said.

"You're in some serious trouble, Mr. Shirley. We have you on video placing a bomb in a locker right outside a classroom with a federal witness and two federal agents. Your not looking at a few months in juvie any more. Attempted murder of a federal witness is an automatic life sentence." Fornell said.

"You can't scare me with that crap. The most I'll get is staying in juvie until I'm 18 and then I'll be a free man. There weren't no feds in that classroom, not even a class. It was that teacher's planning period." Matthew said, smiling.

Gibbs walked into the interrogation room, swiftly closing the door behind him.

"Who's that, your brother?" Matthew asked laughing.

"No, I'm Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS." Gibbs said.

"What do you want?" Matthew asked.

"I want to know what you have against Megan Sheppard." Gibbs said.

"What's that little bitch got to do with anything?" Matthew asked.

"Her name is Megan, and she was in the classroom you tried to blow up!" Gibbs yelled, slamming his hands angrily onto the table, making Tony jump from observation.

"No, no! She wasn't in there!" Matthew yelled.

"Did you even look inside the classroom?" Gibbs shot back angrily.

"No, it was empty!" Matthew said.

"How nice of you. Putting a bomb next to a classroom without a class. But you made one tiny mistake. Mr. Pritchett, the teacher you tried to blow up, had two student aids that period, one of them is a witness in a federal investigation. I think they might feel differently." Fornell said.

"No, that's bull man. They told me nobody was in there!" Matthew yelled.

"Who told you?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know! Some guy!" Matthew yelled.

"Your gonna have to do better than that Mr. Shirley!" Fornell said.

"Look, I don't know who he was, I swear!" Matthew said.

"Than tell me everything you know about him." Gibbs said.

"What do I get out of it?" Matthew asked.

"What do you get out of it?! You tried to blow up my daughter you schum-bag and your worried about making a deal! You get to live, you piece of crap!" Gibbs screamed at Matthew, getting right up in his face.

"Jethro, go get some coffee." Fornell said.

"I'm fine." Gibbs said.

"It wasn't a request." Fornell said.

Gibbs backed away from the table and stormed out of the interrogation room, slamming the door behind him.

"What are you doing here DiNozzo?! I told you and McGee to watch Megan! Where is she?" Gibbs asked angrily.

"She's kicking the Elf Lord's butt in Chess." Tony said.

"Why aren't you with them?" Gibbs asked.

"Come on Boss! This probably the most secure building on the East Coast! Besides, she's 16, she doesn't need two babysitter's." Tony said.

Gibbs smacked him on the back of the head.

"I'm going boss." Tony said.

Gibbs didn't go for coffee as Fornell "suggested" but remained in the observation room, watching Matthew Shirley's every move.

"We'll tell the DA you cooperated with us. If you give us something good, maybe we'll even let you go to Family Court." Fornell said.

Outside in Observation, Gibbs couldn't believe Tobias had even brought up Family Court to someone who placed a bomb in a school, endangering the lives of not only his daughter, a federal witness, but over 1400 other students. This was why Gibbs never made deals.

"Alright. He never told me his name. Just told me his boss had a problem that needed fixing and he gave $100 to put this package in a locker. I didn't even know it was a bomb, I swear." Matthew said.

_100 bucks! _Gibbs thought angrily. _He tried to blow up my daughter for 100 bucks?!_

"What did he look like?" Fornell asked.

"I don't know, I didn't get a good look." Matthew said.

"Think!" Fornell said.

"I am thinking!" Matthew yelled.

"Well, then think harder Mr. Shirley. Your looking at 1,527 counts of attempted murder and making terrorist threats." Fornell said.

"He had black hair. He was kinda tall. And old. Yeah, he was old." Matthew said.

"How old?" Fornell asked.

"I don't know, 40 maybe." Matthew said.

Gibbs smirked at the boy's definition of 'old'.

He knew Fornell was going to have him work with a sketch artist, so he went to go find Megan and McGee.

Gibbs realized he hadn't checked in with Ducky in a while, so he headed down there first.

"Jethro, long time no see. Mr. Palmer will you excuse us?" Ducky asked his assistant, Jimmy Palmer, the "autopsy gremlin".

"Yes, Doctor." Jimmy said smiling, before walking out the doors Gibbs had just come through.

"I've been looking over the autopsy reports of the Director's mother as you requested." Ducky said.

"What'd you find?" Gibbs asked.

"Unfortunately, very little. The report isn't very complete. I'm afraid we've stumbled upon another incompetent medical examiner Jethro. It's sad really. My preliminary reports have more detail than this. I would like to take a look for myself. Do you think you could convince the Director to allow us to exhume her mother? I'm afraid its necessary." Ducky said.

"I'll talk to her. Thanks Duck." Gibbs said.

"Oh, Jethro, I almost forgot! Abigail called me a short while ago. She's looking for you." Ducky said as Gibbs was walking towards the doors to leave.

"Did she say was it was about?" Gibbs asked.

"No, but it seemed rather urgent. She said you weren't answering you phone and that if you came down here to tell you to go see her as soon as possible." Ducky said.

"When did she call?" Gibbs asked, concern filling his voice.

"Not more than five minutes ago. I'd just gotten on the telephone with her when you walked in. No worries Jethro, I'm sure everything's okay. Timothy is with her." Ducky said.

Gibbs ran towards the elevator without a word, and when it didn't open the second he pushed the button, he headed for the stairs.

"I wonder if it was something I said." Ducky said to himself.

**TBC**

**Sorry this chapter took so long. Unfortunately, I got Bronchitis and it was a little difficult to write when I had a fever of 102 and couldn't get out of bed because I was so dizzy. Luckily, since I'm not planning on getting any more serious illnesses any time soon, the next chapter shouldn't take so long.**


	10. Pranks and Pizza

Gibbs made it down to Abby's lab in record time. When he ran in with his gun drawn, instead of hearing Abby's usual music, he heard Megan yelling and somebody groaning.

He followed the voices to the far corner of Abby's lab.

Abby was holding gauze against McGee's forehead, DiNozzo was handcuffing someone with a bullet hole in his shoulder, and Megan was kicking another guy on the floor.

Kick

"That was for shooting McGee!"

Kick

"That was for trying to shoot me!"

Kick

"That was for ruining my chess game!"

As she prepared to kick him again, Gibbs rushed over and pulled her away.

"Hey. Hey. That's enough. He's not gonna hurt you." Gibbs said.

"I'm not finished." Megan said, pulling out of her father's grasp and kicked him in the groin.

As Gibbs pulled her back again she yelled "And that was for calling me a stupid bitch!"

"Now... I'm finished." Megan said.

"Are you hurt?" Gibbs asked her.

"No, but I'm hungry. Worked up an appetite. Think we could order some pizza?" Megan asked.

"I swear she could be Ziva's kid." Tony said, which earned him a head slap from Megan.

"No questions about her paternity though." Tony said and then got a second head slap, this time from Gibbs.

Gibbs pulled out his cell phone and called Fornell.

"There's been a security breach in Abby's lab. We got two suspects in custody, one of them definitely needs an ambulance. Looks like them came in through the window." Gibbs said and then hung up before Fornell had a chance to respond.

A few minutes later Fornell, four FBI agents, and Jenny arrived.

"Jethro, please don't tell me a shoe print on his face." Jenny said.

"Okay, Tony, you tell her." Gibbs said.

"Why didn't you just shoot the bastard? He could walk on excessive use of force." Fornell asked.

"I didn't do this to him." Gibbs said.

"Then who did?" Fornell asked.

"Me." Megan said.

Everyone turned and looked at her.

"What?" Megan asked.

"He's three times your size. How exactly did you over power him?" Fornell asked.

"I'm a second degree black belt. I've been taking karate for 8 years." Megan said.

"DiNozzo, find Ziva and start processing. This is a crime scene. Abs, I need you to relocate upstairs until we release the scene. Get McGee checked out by Ducky and then I want the two of you to figure out how they got onto base and in here. Tobias, have your people escort these to the hospital. As soon as they can talk, you find out everything they know. I want to know everything about them." Gibbs instructed.

Everyone quickly got to work.

"Jenny, we need to talk." Gibbs said quietly.

"What about my pizza?!" Megan asked.

"You can order it when we get upstairs." Gibbs said.

40 minutes later Gibbs and Jenny were standing at the top of the second floor balcony, watching Megan loosen the screws in Tony's chair.

She'd already taken a dirty pair of DiNozzo's boxers from his locker and placed them in the drawer Ziva kept her badge, guns, and knife.

When she finished with Tony's chair she went to McGee's desk. They couldn't see what, but she did something to McGee's computer. Abby was her partner in crime, so whatever they did, it was definitely going to be funny and possibly disturbing.

However, their "evil schemes" were halted with the arrival of Megan's pizza.

Tony appeared seemingly out of nowhere, sniffing the air.

"I knew I smelled pizza!" Tony exclaimed excitedly, making his way over Gibb's desk where Megan had just opened the pizza box.

He reached to grab a slice and Megan slapped him in the head hard enough for Gibbs to hear it one floor up.

"Ow. What was that for?!" Tony asked as he rubbed the back of his said.

"Ladies first." Megan told him, grabbing a slice and waving it in Tony's face.

"That rule doesn't apply when the 'lady' can drop an assassin twice her size in five seconds." Tony said, grabbing the pizza out of Megan's hand.

"Fine, I'll rephrase. Daughter of boss and boss's boss first." Megan said.

Tony made his 'she's got a point' face and Abby laughed.

Megan grabbed another piece of pizza and sat down in Gibbs chair.

"She seems like she's doing better." Jen said.

Gibbs nodded and he continued to watch her every move.

"Jethro?" Jen asked.

"She could've died today." He said quietly.

"But she didn't." Jen said.

"Doesn't matter. I almost lost another child and I wasn't even there to protect her." Gibbs said.

"I think it's pretty clear she proved that she can take care of herself." Jen said.

"I need to talk to you about your mom." Gibbs said.

"What about her?" Jen asked.

"Ducky wants to exhume her." Gibbs said.

"If Ducky wants to exhume her, I'm sure he has a good reason. It's fine with--

A loud crash followed by laughter cut Jenny off. She looked down and saw Tony on the floor next to his chair. The piece of pizza he'd been holding was splattered all over his light blue dress shirt.

"Very funny." Tony said as he got up, pulled the slice of pizza off his shirt and tossing it in his trashcan.

"This was my very favorite shirt. You've just declared war." Tony told Megan, knowing she had something to do with it.

He quickly pulled his shirt off and replaced it with the 'Ohio State' sweatshirts he kept in his filing cabinet.

When Megan spotted McGee and Ziva step out of the elevator, she quickly wiped the smirk off her face.

Ziva immediately picked up that something was going on.

"What's with the smurf on your face?" Ziva asked.

"What?" Megan asked confused.

"Did you mean smirk?" McGee asked.

"Yes, smirk! What did I say?" Ziva asked.

"You said smurf." McGee said.

"What's a smurf again?" Ziva asked.

"Smurfs are these little blue cartoon creatures with white hats." Tony said.

"They're not all white Tony. Some of them have red hats." Abby said.

"True." Tony said.

Gibbs walked quickly down the steps and over to his desk.

"Back to work, guys." Gibbs said.

"Megan, don't you have an English paper to work on?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm working on it." Megan said.

"Work harder." Gibbs said.

"Yes, sir!" Megan said, saluting him.

"Don't call me sir." Gibbs said.

"Yes, ma'am!" Megan said, smiling.

Gibbs shook his head as he went to go find Fornell.

**TBC**

**Sorry for the filler chapter. The next chapter's going to be better, I swear. Megan goes back to school and falls in love. Aww. How will Gibbs react?**


	11. Controlled Chaos

Megan returned to school the following Monday, but instead of having 2 FBI agents with her Gibbs sent Tony and Ziva.

Because Tony drove her and she didn't take the bus, Megan always got to school about fifteen minutes early.

She patiently waited at her first period desk and several minutes later a few kids started coming into the classroom.

Tony and Ziva had names and pictures of all the students in Megan's classes, along with blueprints of the classes, the school, and seating charts.

Tony noticed all of the teachers seated kids alphabetically, and most of the kids had several classes together.

The school had blocked classes, meaning instead of having eight 45 minute classes everyday they had four 90 minute classes a day, split into A day and B day. The Monday Megan returned was an A day. She had Honors Biology 1A, Honors Math 3A, US Government and Politics AP 5A, and Honors English 10 7A.

As soon as Megan entered her Bio class, she spotted her best friends: twins James and Kimberly Simmons.

While Tony and Ziva went to the back of the room, to introduce themselves to Megan's teacher, Megan quickly sat down at her table, right next to Jimmy and across from Kim.

"Hey, I didn't know you were coming back today." Jim said.

"I wanted to surprise you Jimmy." Megan said.

After watching the school's morning announcements the class reviewed Cellular Respiration and then took a test on it. When everyone was finished 20 minutes were left in class.

"Now that we have Photosynthesis and Respiration out of the way, we're gonna start Genetics on Wednesday. For homework, I want you guys to talk to your parents and get them to help you build a family tree. I want at least three generations, if this is a problem, either have your parents write me or a note or e-mail me.

I'm giving extra credit for each generation past that you get. Up to 50 points which most of you need. Jeff is passing out the packet with information on what exactly I want. We have 20 minutes left in class, you can get a lot done." Mrs. Koach, the Biology teacher said.

"You don't think this will upset her, do you?" Ziva asked Tony quietly.

"Ziva, she beat the crap out of a professional assassin last week Something tells me she's not exactly the crying type." Tony said.

"Yes, good point." Ziva said.

A few minutes later, Megan showed a piece of paper to the three students who sat at her table. They all laughed until Mrs. Koach glared at them.

Later on, as Megan was putting her stuff into her book bag, Tony caught a glimpse at the paper she'd shown to her friends. There was a simple outline of a tree and inside Megan had written "My family." Tony couldn't help but wonder where she'd gotten her sense of humor from.

Third period and lunch passed without incident. All of the kids Megan sat with at lunch had been in either her 1st or 3rd period class, a lot of them were in both.

It was a relatively small class, only 18 kids, 15 of which Megan had 2 or more other classes with. Basically, they were all friends with each other.

The bell rang and a few minutes later the class settled down.

The teacher, Mr. Wright, put up an overhead with several objectives listed.

"Number One. The President and Prime Minister. What are they, what do they do, similarities and differences, GO." He said simply.

After students went through their meanings and a few similarities were listed, Mr. Wright was trying to move on.

"Any more similarities?" He asked.

After her friend Jimmy gave her a suspicious glance, Megan raised her hand.

"Megan, got another similarity?" Mr. Wright asked.

"Yeah, they both start with Pr" she said and the whole class burst into laughter.

Megan got hi-5's from Jimmy and her other friend Kim, who were sitting next to her.

"Any other similarities related to the chapter?" Mr. Wright asked as the class quieted down.

Nobody raised their hand so he moved on to differences and again Megan raised her hand.

Mr. Wright of course called on the other students who had their hands raised, but when they didn't cover a key difference he had no choice but to call on Megan.

"Megan, a real difference please." He said.

"The Prime Minister's flunkies usually agree with him, but the President's flunkies don't." Megan said.

"And the flunkies are..." Mr. Wright asked.

"The Parliament and Congress." Megan said.

"Thank you. What else, there's a few more." Mr. Wright said.

Tony watched as Megan whispered something to Jimmy and then he raised his hand.

"Jim, what do you got?" Mr. Wright asked.

"President is one word and Prime Minister is two." Jimmy said.

Again the kids all laughed and hi-5's were exchanged. Mr. Wright didn't seem at all surprised, leaving Tony to believe the kids did this sort of thing a lot.

"Thank you, Mr. Simmons. I'll be sure to make that a question on your test." Mr. Wright added.

The class continued to have fun while doing productive work throughout the period, often the periods of fun were started by Mr. Wright, who was keeping a point chart at his desk. Good jokes or funny off topic comments were rewarded with positive points and bad comments earned negative points.

Tony was sitting on a chair next to the desk, so he could see what was being jotted down. It was rather obvious the points weren't real.

This "controlled chaos" as Tony was calling it, lasted the entire class.

When their were five minutes left Mr. Wright, picked up the notepad with the points.

He began reading off what he'd written:

Bailey, you lost 500 for saying go Gators but you got them back through brown nosing.

Swap Rat Matt, you lost 2000 points for calling Josh a terrorist and another 500 for keeping the penny I threw at you. You earned 750 back from brown nosing but lost them all again for making Swap Rat noises.

Josh, you lost 2500 for saying the Chinese decide their kids names by dropping a pan down the steps and the sound it makes becomes their kid's name. You got 500 back for being the first one to find the typo.

Alexis you lost 1500 points for singing Bob the Builder but earned them all back for the Spanish phrase you said to Swap Rat Matt which I cannot repeat for legal reasons.

Anna you lost 50,000 points for saying 'Who cares about Ohio' and earned them back through brown nosing, giving me your Oreos, and telling Bailey the Gators suck.

The bell rang before Mr. Wright had a chance to finish.

"I'll tell you the rest on Wednesday. Don't forget, Ch. 14 outline is due Friday." Mr. Wright said.

In English, they had a substitute teacher and watched Akeelah and the Bee.

Megan spent most of the period talking to Jimmy and Kim.

After the school day was over, Tony and Ziva took Megan back to NCIS.

She spent the afternoon doing homework and IM-ing Jimmy on her laptop while Gibbs and his team began working a case about a missing Petty Officer.

Gibbs called it a night a little before six and took Megan home. Gibbs and Jen had agreed Megan would live at his place while she had her house extended so Megan could have her own room. Once that was done, she'd split her time between Gibbs and Jenny's.

Gibbs and Megan ate dinner in silence while Megan watched the TV she'd charmed her way into getting Gibbs to put in the living room, right next to the kitchen.

During a commercial, Megan broke the silence.

"Hey dad, can I have a couple friends over this weekend?" Megan asked.

"What friends?" Gibbs asked.

"Kim and Jim." Megan said.

"Kim and Jim?" Gibbs questioned.

"Their twins, I've known them forever. They lived next to Grams. They spent as much time at Grams' as they did at home." Megan said.

"Their parents don't mind?" Gibbs asked.

"Their mom says it's fine." Megan said.

"What about their dad?" Gibbs asked.

"He's been in Iraq since January." Megan said.

"As long as your mother says it's okay." Gibbs said.

"Yes! Thanks dad. I'm gonna go IM them." Megan said excitedly.

"IM?" Gibbs asked.

"Instant Message." Megan said.

"Is that like an e-mail?" Gibbs asked.

"You gotta get a computer dad." Megan said, shaking her head before quickly taking off to her room to get her laptop.

While Megan was down the hall getting her computer, Gibbs cell phone rang. He pulled it out, looking at his caller ID.

It was Fornell. He knew not to call unless it was important. Reluctantly, Gibbs answered his phone.

"This better be good Tobias." Gibbs said.

"Hello to you too Jethro." Fornell responded.

"Want to do you want?" Gibbs asked.

"We have a major problem. Some whack job just confessed to the murder of Amy Sheppard on national television. Apparently, he's some famous author turned TV producer. The media's all over it. California FBI agents are headed to his home now to pick him up until we get their." Fornell said.

"Who the hell put this guy on the air?" Gibbs asked.

"MSNBC, the FBI is currently battling their lawyers to prevent further broadcasts and to release all information they have." Fornell said.

"What aren't you telling me Tobias?" Gibbs asked, his gut telling him Fornell was holding back.

"In addition to confessing to murder, he's claiming he had inappropriate relations with Megan." Fornell said.

"He said that on TV?!" Gibbs asked furiously.

"I'm sorry Jethro. He didn't refer to her by name but it's only a matter of time before they've got her name, picture, and life story." Fornell said.

"No. There's no way in hell I'm going let this bastard ruin any more of my daughter's life!" Gibbs yelled.

"Jethro, we're doing everything we can. The U.S. Attorney General went to law school with Amy Sheppard, he's on his way to California now. I'm sure he'll be able to stop MSNBC. The FBI is lending us their jet. I'm a few minutes away from your place. You think you can have Megan ready by the time I get there?" Fornell asked.

"Yeah, we'll be ready." Gibbs said and then hung up.

45 minutes later the FBI jet landed on a private runway. Fornell, Gibbs, Megan, Jenny, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, and Ducky boarded the plane with only the bare essentials they'd brought with them. Palmer and Agent Slacks were staying back with Mrs. Mallard and her corgis.

An impressive 17 minutes after it landed, the FBI jet was refueled and then took off again for California.

Nobody had told Megan what was going on yet. Gibbs and Jenny were trying to decide the best way to ease into it.

Megan obviously knew something was up, but wasn't going to just sit around and do nothing until her parents decided to enlighten her. She wasn't going to harass them for information, because she'd been living with them a little over 10 months and she trusted them. Whatever it was they weren't telling her, it was for a good reason.

"Anybody know where the TVs are around here?" Megan asked as she walked to the far end of the jet and fished out her book bag that she'd stuffed with her favorite DVDs.

"Boss, can I help her find one?" Tony asked.

After checking to see that Megan was out of hearing range, Gibbs spoke. "You stick with her DiNozzo, don't let her out of your sight. Make sure she doesn't see anything about this whack job. Once Duck gets off the phone with Palmer, were going to fill her in." Gibbs said.

It's not exactly easy to deliver potentially life altering news. They couldn't just go "Hey some crazy celebrity just confessed to the murder of your grandmother. And oh, by the way, he's claiming you had a relationship with him. Did you do your homework?"

"You got it boss." Tony said, before joining Megan by the luggage.

"I'm on a freaking jet surrounded by federal agents and they still send you to babysit me? Unbelievable!" Megan said.

"I'm not hear to babysit, I want to see what you got." Tony said.

"I brought all my favorites that would fit. It weighs a tun." Megan said.

"I'll carry it. Let's go find a TV." Tony said, hoisting the back pack on his shoulder. It easily weighed twenty pounds.

"Jeez, you sure you didn't pack your pet rock collection?" Tony asked as they passed Abby.

"Only idiots have pet rock collections." Megan said causing Abby to laugh. She knew Tony had a pet rock collection growing up.

Seconds later they entered the front part of the jet. It was basically a slightly smaller version of Air Force One or AlphaFoxTrott 29000 as Kate called it.

It wasn't hard to find a TV, put it took them a few minutes to find one with a DVD player.

"Alright, let's see what you got." Tony said, throwing the bag onto the leather couch next to the TV.

"Careful Tony, my laptop's in there." Megan said, pulling it out as Tony started pulling out DVDs.

"I'm sensing a pattern here. You've got quiet an interesting collection here." Tony said after every single DVD he pulled out either had George Clooney or Adam Sandler in it.

"This coming from a man who collected rocks as a child." Megan said.

"Who told you that?" Tony asked.

"You just did." Megan said smiling.

"I can't believe it. You own a chick flick. You've destroyed my faith in women, kid." Tony said as he pulled out another DVD.

"Failure to Launch? That is not a chick flick." Megan said.

"It looks like a romantic comedy, classic chick flick." Tony said.

"Your calling it a chick flick and you've never seen? Put in it, you'll see it's not a chick flick." Megan said.

TBC

A/N: This story is nearing an end. I'm planning on one or two more chapters and possibly an epilogue.


	12. Michael Miller

Twenty minutes into the movie, Gibbs and Jenny walked in. Megan paused the DVD, wishing her parents would just get to the point so she could get back to her movie.

Gibbs silently signaled for Tony to leave, which he did.

"I'm gonna go to the head." Tony said before he left.

"You guys gonna tell me what this lovely flight is all about?" Megan asked once Tony was gone.

"Yeah." Gibbs said.

"A few hours ago somebody confessed to the murder of your grandmother." Jenny said.

"That's it?" Megan asked, even though she was almost positive there was more.

"No, the man confessed on national television. FBI agents in California have him in custody. He also mentioned you in his confession." Jenny said.

"Enough, with the little bits and pieces. This guy has already controlled the last ten months of my life. Please, Dad, just tell me the full story." Megan said, clearly frustrated.

"Alright. The man, Michael Miller, is a famous author turned mega TV producer. He confessed to the murder of Amy Sheppard on MSNBC via his web cam in his Los Angeles home. He also... he claimed that-- uh, he said he had inappropriate relations with her only grandchild. He didn't mention you by name but the press is all over it because he is so famous. The FBI is fighting with MSNBC lawyers to keep them from releasing your name or any details. The U.S. Attorney General went to law school with your grandmother and he's helping out any way he can. The good news is, if he really is the killer, he won't be able to hurt you anymore and you'll be able to get back to your life, protection detail free." Gibbs explained calmly.

Megan seemed to take it well, which Gibbs didn't know if was a good thing or not.

"And the bad news is if he's not the killer this case just became the center of a media bombshell but we're no closer to finding out who really is trying to kill me." Megan said.

"That's right. When your ready, we're going to explain what to expect when we land it LA." Gibbs said.

"I'm ready, the sooner I get this over, the sooner I can get back to my life." Megan said.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Jenny said.

"Mom, if it's alright, I'd rather just talk to dad." Megan said.

Although Jen was a little hurt, she hid it well. "That's fine, I'll be right outside." Jen said before returning to the section of the jet where everyone else was seated.

"You mind if I ask why you don't want her here? I promise I won't tell her." Gibbs said.

"I dunno. It's just easier talking to you." Megan said.

"Alright. When we land we're going to be met by several FBI agents. They are going to escort Fornell, you, and either me, your mom, or both of us to the building Michael Miller is being held.

They are going to ask you if you remember the face of the man who killed your grandmother and tried to kill you. Since you already told us you do, the next step would be a line up.

Only the prosecutor assigned to the case and Michael Miller's lawyer will be in there. I can't be in there with you because I've seen his face and we don't want your identification to be thrown out in court because I coaxed you, even if I didn't.

If you can positively ID the man who killed you grandmother he'll formally be charged and will go before a judge.

Given the high profile of the case, the judge will hopefully remand him, meaning he stays in jail and can't make bail. We'll get a gag order which prevents anyone from talking to the press about any details of the case. That means nobody will find out your name or anything about you. The judge will set a trial date, we'll get one as soon as we can.

When the time comes, you'll have to testify in court. There's nothing stronger than a victim testifying under oath that the defendant is the one who attacked them. Don't worry, we'll take as much time as you need to prepare for the trial. The rest is up the prosecutor and the jury, but with your testimony, it'll be a slam dunk." Gibbs explained.

"Is that all?" Megan asked.

"Pretty much." Gibbs said.

"Can Tony come back now?" Megan asked.

"Sure. I'll go get him." Gibbs said, smiling.

Megan and Tony finished their movie, and Tony agreed it wasn't a chick flick.

Shortly after the movie ended the jet landed. Talk about perfect timing.

As soon as the door opened, Megan saw six guys in sunglasses and black suits. Could they be any more obvious? Megan had nicknames for them in seconds. Snooky, Gnome, Red, Billy Bob, Steve, and Chuck. They all got their prospective names based on who they looked like.

"Agent Fornell, I'm Tom Bridges I'll be taking over the witness protection detail." Agent Bridges, aka Chuck said.

"This is Megan Sheppard-Gibbs, NCIS Director Sheppard, and NCIS Special Agent Gibbs." Fornell said as Megan, Jenny, and Gibbs got out.

"Director Sheppard, sorry for your loss." Chuck said to Gibbs.

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs, she's Director Sheppard." Gibbs said pointing to Jen.

"My bad. Miss Sheppard-Gibbs, we need to ask you some questions. We've only got room for one other in the SUV, who would you like to bring?" Chuck asked.

"Tony." Megan said jokingly.

"Who?" Chuck asked.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS. Me." Tony said as he exited the jet.

"We need a guardian." Chuck said.

"I know, it was a joke. I'm bringing Gibbs." Megan said, shaking her head.

"See what I have to deal with every day?" Megan said to Tony.

"We need to move. Agent Fornell and the others can go into our 3 decoy SUVs." Chuck said.

An extremely long 30 minutes later, the SUV Megan was riding in finally pulled into a parking lot. Chuck, Steve, Snooky, Billy Bob, and Red all escorted Megan and Gibbs into the building with Gnome stayed in the SUV.

"Special Agent Matthews is going to take your statement. Agent Gibbs, help yourself to some coffee." Chuck said.

Megan followed Snooky, Agent Matthews, into an interview room. He was the good looking young one, who reminded Megan of her old science teacher Mr. Snook.

"Miss Sheppard-Gibbs, I'm Agent Matthews, you can call me Andy." Snooky said.

"Okay, we just met so I'm going to let that slide just this once. As I've told all the other FBI agents assigned to protect me, my name is Megan. Use it. Don't call me Miss Sheppard-Gibbs." Megan said.

"Sorry _Megan, _it won't happen again." Snooky said.

"I'm sure it won't. Can we start now, I've got things to do." Megan said.

"Sure, but first I need you to state your full name, age, and date of birth for the record." Snooky said.

"Megan Elizabeth Sheppard-Gibbs, 16, 12/4/90." Megan said.

"Can you tell me what happened on the evening of May 15, 2006?" Snooky asked.

"Somebody broke into my house, killed my grandmother and tried to kill me." Megan said.

"Did you witness your grandmother's death?" Snooky asked.

"Yes." Megan said.

"Did you see the face of the person who killed her?" Snooky asked.

"Yes." Megan said.

"If you saw that person again, could you identify them?" Snooky asked.

"Yes, I could never forget his face." Megan said.

"Would you be willing to look at a line-up?" Snooky asked.

"Of course." Megan said.

Snooky then escorted Megan to the line-up room, where two people were talking to each other.

"Megan, I'm District Attorney Barbara Brown, we're going to bring in the people now. Tell us if you recognize anyone." _Barbara _said to Megan like she was 5. Megan decided to keep her mouth shut.

Once all six people were in the room, Megan looked at all of them.

Number 4, he was the guy who killed Grams.

"Number 4." Megan said.

"And where do you recognize him from?" Barbara asked.

"He stabbed my grandmother and tried to stab me." Megan said, staring at the man who was standing there with an impatient look on his face.

"That's enough for me." Barbara said to the other woman in the room.

"What are you offering?" The other woman asked.

"Nothing, I'll be charging your client with 1st degree murder of a federal judge and attempted murder of her grand daughter. That's automatic death penalty." Barbara said.

"Anything that takes the death penalty off the table?" The other woman asked.

"I'll have to talk to the victim's family." Barbara said.

Snooky escorted Megan back to Chuck, who took her to Gibbs.

"His lawyer's trying to get a deal." Megan told Gibbs.

"That's good, that means she knows we're gonna win." Gibbs said.

A few minutes later, Barbara walked into the room Gibbs and Megan were in.

"I've talked to Michael Miller's lawyer and she put up a good argument. I think you should consider it." Barbara said.

"What's the deal?" Gibbs asked.

"He pleads guilty to all charges, admits he fabricated the relationship with Megan, severs life in a maximum security prison without the possibility of parole. He's not allowed to contact you, your family, or friends ever and no contact with the media. I'll give you a few minutes alone to discuss it." Barbara said.

"What do you think?" Gibbs asked Megan once Barbara was gone.

"It's okay." Megan said.

"Just okay?" Gibbs asked.

"I just wish there was a way to kill the bastard without having to deal with a trial." Megan said.

"Justice isn't always perfect." Gibbs said.

"What do you think?" Megan asked.

"It's up to you. You need to decide for you, not for me or for anybody else." Gibbs said.

"I'll agree, but I want him to fully confess to a judge. I want to know why he killed her, why he tried to kill me." Megan said.

"Alright, I'll go talk to the D.A." Gibbs said.

Gibbs walked outside where Barbara Brown was waiting.

"Agent Gibbs, what's the verdict?" Barbara asked.

"We'll agree, on two conditions. We face him in court, and he gives a full, detailed account of the crime. Megan wants to know why he killed her grandmother and she wants to hear it from him. Also, he gives the names of the people he hired to kill Megan. If need be, he testifies against them. My daughter deserves to live the rest of her life without worrying about people trying to kill her at school or while taking a walk." Gibbs said.

"I'm sure he'll agree to the first condition, but I don't know about the second. I'll do my best, Agent Gibbs. This is one sick bastard." Barbara said.


	13. Wait and Wonder

When the prosecutor in charge of Michael Miller's case didn't return within 30 minutes, the local FBI agents moved Gibbs and Megan into the break room where there was a TV, food, and of course, plenty of coffee.

As the minutes turned into hours, Gibbs began relying on more and more cups of what the FBI called coffee to keep himself going. After the forth or fifth cups of the crap, Gibbs seriously began wishing he had thought to bring some of his own with him. Megan had flipped through the channels of the TV for about the first hour, before letting out an exaggerated sigh and finally turning it off. She sat down on the love seat across from the chair Gibbs was sitting in and began fidgeting.

Two more hours passed and Gibbs see Megan growing more tired by the minute.

He'd quickly learned in the past half hour, that when it comes to sleep, Megan was her mother's daughter.

Instead of admitting she was tired and sleeping like most other people did, Megan forced herself to stay awake any way she could, which was exactly what Jenny always did when they were working under cover together in Paris.

And of course with lack of sleep came mood swings. Megan definitely took after Jen in that respect too. Some people got giddy, others whined about everything, and then there was Megan and Jen. As he learned 7 ½ years ago with Jen, she didn't get grouchy, she was just plain mean. He found it assuming at first, until he was at the receiving end of it.

Thankfully, this time with Megan, Gibbs wasn't a target of the insomnia induced wrath, at least for now.

After an agent who had come in for a cup of coffee left nearly in tears Gibbs was seriously considering giving her a good head smack.

His plans of knocking some sense into her were interrupted when his cell phone starting ringing.

He quickly answered it, hoping it was the prosecutor telling him about the deal.

No such luck.

It was Fornell.

"Tobias, what can I do for you?" Gibbs asked sarcastically.

"What makes you think I _want _you to do anything for me Jethro?" Fornell shot back.

"Because I know you Tobias." Gibbs said.

"Well since he seems like we might be here a while, the local FBI agents set us up at a hotel for the night. I even talked my way into getting my own standard FBI issued black unmarked SUV. Thought I might swing by and bring your kid back. She must be tired." Fornell said.

"My kid? I don't call Emily 'your kid'." Gibbs said.

"That's different, Jethro." Fornell said.

"How so?" Gibbs asked.

"You've known Emily since she was born, I've only known your kid for 10 months." Fornell said.

"And people call me a bastard. How soon can you be here?" Gibbs asked.

"I just pulled into the parking lot. Where are you?" Fornell asked.

"The break room near the main lobby." Gibbs said.

"I'll be there in a minute." Fornell said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Megan asked once Gibbs put his phone away.

"Fornell. Get your things together." Gibbs said.

"I didn't bring anything. Are we going home?" Megan asked.

"Not yet. It looks like we might be here a few days, so the local FBI set everyone up at a hotel. Fornell's gonna take you there." Gibbs said.

"Your not coming?" Megan asked.

"No, I'm gonna stay here a little longer. If I don't hear from the within the next half hour, I'm going to hunt her down and find out what's taking so long." Gibbs said.

It was obvious Megan wasn't very pleased with the plan.

"I won't be gone long. Your mom's back at the hotel and I'm sure you'll feel better after getting some sleep." Gibbs said.

"Do I look like I'm ten?" Megan asked angrily.

"Do you want me to start smacking you like I do DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"You wouldn't." Megan said.

"Am I interrupting something? Because we could always come back later." Fornell asked as he walked into the break room, with Agent "Slacks" right behind him.

"No, we're finished." Gibbs said.

"She all set?" Fornell asked.

"Yeah. Tell everyone not to wait up. I might be a while. Make sure Jenny knows, when I say everyone, that includes her." Gibbs said.

"Understood Jethro. Here's a care package from the FBI. Address to the hotel, everyone's room numbers and keys, and keys to a rental car. Oh, and Ducky put in some of the coffee you packed. Said he thought you might be needing it. Agent Sacks, what room did they put Gibbs in?" Fornell asked.

"212, Fornell." Sacks said.

"Why are you two always together? It's kinda weird. You know, G-d created Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve." Megan said.

Gibbs quickly grabbed her and pulled her aside.

"Hey. Listen to me. I don't know what's going on with you tonight but you do not talk to people like that, even if they're FBI agents. You being a federal witness does not give you the right to treat people however you want. Keep it up, and you'll be doing nothing but homework the entire time we're in California." Gibbs said.

Megan gave Gibbs a dirty look and then stormed out of the break room, with Agent Sacks right behind her.

"What's her problem?" Fornell asked.

"I don't know. She's been like that all evening, she needs sleep. I'd keep my distance though, the Sheppard women have a habit of lashing out when they're sleep deprived. It may seem funny to watch, but trust me you do not want to be on the receiving end of it. It's not pretty. Don't say I didn't warn you." Gibbs said.

"Trust me Jethro, I learned my lesson a long time ago. I heed your warnings fully now." Fornell said and then left to catch up with Sacks and the kid.

Gibbs waited at the FBI building two more hours before deciding to call it a night after getting jerked around by several FBI agents who wouldn't give him a straight answer.

He found the car Fornell left him in the parking lot, which already had the location of the hotel programmed into the GPS. Gibbs found the voice rather annoying, but he got to the hotel in under a half hour so he was happy.

Gibbs fished out his room key out of the package Fornell gave him and found room 212.

It was a little after 3 in the morning so the last he ever expected to see when he opened the door was...

**TBC**


	14. Ducky vs DOD

It was a little after 3 in the morning so the last thing he ever expected to see when he opened the door was ... Abby, Tony, and Ducky sitting at a table playing what look liked poker. As Gibbs walked further into _his _hotel room, his initial thoughts were confirmed. They were definitely playing poker, and though he couldn't tell who was winning at first glance, it was rather obvious who was loosing. Gibbs could hear Tony whining all the way across the room.

"Your cheating!" Tony exclaimed.

"I am not. Now quit being a sore loser and pay up. That's 25 more M&Ms for me." Abby said, as she grabbed the pot of 'chips' from the middle of the table.

The three were so caught up in the game, Gibbs quickly realized they hadn't even heard him come in the door.

Gibbs solved that problem by quietly clearing his throat.

Tony, Abby, and Ducky all turned their heads to face him.

"Bossman, long time no see. Wanna join us?" Abby asked as Gibbs came over to the table they were sitting at.

"Not right now Abs. Fornell gave me the key to 212, is this the wrong room or something?" Gibbs asked.

"Actually boss, they're not rooms, they're suites." Tony said, earning smack from Abby and glance from Ducky.

"No, boss, this is your suite." Tony added quietly after getting a second smack from Abby.

"I'd really like to know why your playing poker in my hotel _suite _at the 3 in the morning DiNozzo" Gibbs said.

Tony, Abby, and Ducky all exchanged glances but nobody spoke.

"Today, DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"Well, you see--" Tony started to say but Ducky cut him off.

"Anthony, let me take this one. Anthony, Abigail, and myself were all experiencing troubles with our roommates so we all sought refuse here, but we quickly learned it wasn't much better here. Director Sheppard was here, but she was having problems of her own with your daughter." Ducky said.

When Abby saw Gibbs wasn't getting it, she stepped in.

"They put me with McGee, but he grinds his teeth so loud I couldn't sleep. Tony was with Ziva, who as we all know from their time undercover as the newlywed assassins, snores like a drunken sailor. And poor Ducky got stuck with Jimmy who talks in his sleep." Abby said.

"Where's Jenny?" Gibbs asked.

"She retired for the evening about an hour ago, once she was sure Megan was settled for the night." Ducky said.

"She's asleep?" Gibbs asked.

"I would imagine so. She looked exhausted, she's probably spent the last day and night worrying about Megan." Ducky said.

"I meant Megan, Duck. Is she asleep?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh, my bad Jethro. Yes, young Megan's been asleep for about 90 minutes now." Ducky said.

"How'd Jenny get her to sleep? When Fornell picked her up she was wired and--" Gibbs .

Abby interrupted him "And bitchy?" She asked.

"Well, I was gonna say mean, but I guess bitchy fits too. Did Tobias tell you?" Gibbs asked.

"No, he didn't have to. We got to see it first hand for an hour and half before she got to sleep. She's definitely got your attitude." Tony said, earning a head slap from Gibbs.

"Actually Anthony, our Director was the one who passed along that personality trait, not Jethro." Ducky said.

"Seriously, Duck man? I've never heard the director threaten to hit Tony in the gonads with a golf club if he didn't stop letting her win." Abby said, smirking when Tony started pouting.

"She said that? Did Jenny hear it?" Gibbs asked.

"She heard Jethro. And Abigail, for the record the director may not have threatened anything but when I first met her in Paris she--" Ducky began, until Gibbs cut him off.

"She'd just shot a suspect in the ass." Gibbs said.

"No way!" "Seriously?" Abby and Tony said at the same time.

"That she did, Jethro. What a interesting first impression that was. It reminds me of one of my room mates when I was in Medical School at the--" Ducky said.

"Duck, can I have a word?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course, Jethro." Ducky said. He'd gotten up, but Tony and Abby were still sitting at the poker table.

"Alone" Gibbs said, turning to Tony and Abby who quickly got out of their seats.

"Night boss" Tony said as he left the suite with Abby hot on his heels.

"I'll take a rain check on that poker game bossman. Good game, Duck, as always." Abby said.

"Yes, it was a pleasure doing business with you Abigail." Ducky said as Abby was walking through the door to leave.

Once Gibbs had closed and locked the door, he made his way to the couch in the middle of the hotel _room _and sat down. DiNozzo could call it whatever he wanted, but he sure wasn't going to call it a suite. Hotel suites were what you stayed in on your honeymoons. Gibbs knew that better than anyone else, after all he'd been on four honeymoons.

Ducky sat down on the chair a few feet across from the couch.

"What's on your mind Jethro?" Ducky asked once he was seated.

"You know, Duck." Gibbs said.

"Jethro, I never know exactly what's on your mind, but I have a pretty good guess. You are worried about your daughter, more so now that when we didn't have the person behind the attempts on her life behind bars. You want to know why." Ducky said.

"More or less." Gibbs said.

"Well, your in luck Jethro. Not only am I your friend whose known you for decades, I also happen to trained in criminal psychiatry. Tell me what's on your mind." Ducky said.

"Ducky, you know me, I hate all shrinks, even if they are my best friend." Gibbs said.

"I know that Jethro, I've long ago given up trying to figure out what's going on in your head. But I also know you asked me here from some reason and I highly doubt it was to discuss the weather, especially since Diane left you for a meteorologist and then Tobias." Ducky said.

"I just found out we're gonna be in California a while Duck. This past year has been hell for Megan, especially these last few weeks. Ever since I old her we arrested the man who killed her grandmother she's been like a completely different person. I've seen it before with guys I served with in Desert Storm. I think she has PTSD."

"And you want a second opinion? That of a trained professional?" Ducky asked.

"Yes, I want your professional opinion but more importantly I want your opinion Ducky because there is nobody I trust more when it comes to the well being of my daughter. Jenny and I are going to very busy these next few days and I need somebody I trust to keep an eye on Megan without her knowing it. Especially since things are probably going to get a lot worse." Gibbs said.

"It's definitely possible she has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, which as I'm sure you know, can be very serious. I'll keep a close eye on her Jethro, no worries. But I'm curious as to what you meant when you said things are going to get worse." Ducky said.

"While I was driving to the hotel, I got a call from the lead prosecutor of the Michael Miller case. She wouldn't tell me much other than the deal was off and the case had gotten a lot more 'complicated'. So complicated, the case is now 'way over her head.' She said the United States Atterny General is now heading the case. He's called a meeting with the Atterny Generals of Delaware, California, Virgina, and D.C., Jenny, Tobias, the directors of the FBI, CIA, Homeland Security, the DOD, and me." Gibbs said.

"Homeland Security and the Department of Defense? They deal with terrorism Jethro." Ducky said.

"I know, Ducky. I know." Gibbs said.

* * *

**A/N: I've finally decided the basic outline of how the story's going to end. I really wanted to post the final chapter a year after I posted the first chapter which is in six days, June 1st. The only problem is, I've got two story lines left to resolve, the PTSD one, and the Michael Miller one, which normally would each get one chapter. I could either make the last chapter twice the normal size and resolve both issues or I could just ignore the June 1st idea and do two more normal chapters that way it won't seem rushed. Which would you prefer?**


	15. Finally Finished

Author's Note: This is the final chapter of "New Beginnings" my first NCIS story and the only story I've completed (so far). I wrapped up both cliff hangers from the last chapter and finally added a Jen/Jethro scene.

Ducky returned to his room a little after 3:30 and since he didn't have his boat to work on, Gibbs decided actually going to sleep in a bed instead of passing out under his boat might do him some good.

He quickly located the duffel bag he'd stuffed some clothes into, and changed into his standard gray NIS t-shirt and sweats. He knew from the packet of stuff Fornell had given him that the suite had two bedrooms, which he was grateful for.

Gibbs quietly knocked on the first bedroom door and after getting no response he pushed the door ajar. The room was pitch black except for the light illuminating from a TV. Once his eyes adjusted Gibbs quickly spotted Megan asleep on the bed next to the TV, the remote clutched in one hand. Resisting the urge to enter the bedroom and make sure his daughter was okay, out of the fear of waking her, Gibbs silently closed the door and entered the second bedroom, not thinking to knock again.

"Jethro, I guess some things never change." Jenny said from across the room where she was sitting a small table.

"Jenny, I thought you were in the other room with Megan." Gibbs said, closing the door behind him.

"She insisted on having that room because the TV was better and I wasn't in the mood to argue with her anymore. Scotch?" Jen asked, pointing to the half empty bottle on the table.

"Ducky told me you were asleep." Gibbs said as crossed the room, stopping a few feet away from the table.

"I was, Jethro. When did you get back?" Jenny asked.

"A few minutes ago. Did I wake you?" Gibbs asked.

"No, you didn't wake me. Condi called me a few minutes after I went to bed. She said it couldn't wait." Jenny said.

"What'd she want?" Gibbs asked as he carefully watch Jenny poor herself another glass of scotch.

"She heard about the Michael Miller situation and decided to debrief me pers--personally." Jenny said, stumbling on her last word.

"Your drunk, Jen." Gibbs said as took the bottle of scotch from her.

"Don't act so shocked Jethro. Despite what you may think, it's not a crime for the director of a federal agency to get wasted. In fact, most of them do it more than the average citizen. Imagine that." Jen said.

"What did she tell you about Michael Miller, Jen?" Gibbs asked.

"Our conversation was more about my mother, actually. It turns out, when she wasn't busy being a judge or guardian to a teenage girl, my mother liked to chase down home grown terrorists. Shortly before she was killed, she infiltrated a terrorist cell that Michael Miller was selling high powered weapons to. The CIA received a tip there might be a mole working for them or a major leak, and urged my mother to pull out until the mole situation was handled, but she refused, saying they wouldn't get another chance and that she 'was doing what had to be done'. A few days later they lost all contact and that evening she was murdered. Michael Miller has plead guilty to terrorism, arms dealing, and first degree murder among 20 some other charges. He gets life in prison in exchange for naming and testifying against his buyers and potential buyers. The good news is Megan won't have to testify and we can return home in a few days. Condi said they plan to award my mother the Presidential Medal of Freedom." Jenny said.

"She earned it." Gibbs said. He sat down at the table and poured himself a glass of scotch. As he swallowed the harsh liquid in one gulp, he recognized it as one of Ducky's. It was the good stuff, no wonder Jenny was plastered.

"I doubt Megan will see it that way. How do I tell her that her Grandmother was secretly playing terrorist catcher for the CIA and ignored there warning to pull out? She'd probably still be alive, Jethro. If she had just listened the CIA or better yet, never have started doing their dirty work for them, none of this would have happened. My mother would still be alive. She put her job first, the same thing I did 16 years ago when I first gave up Megan to my mother. She's been abandoned not once but twice. As much as I hate to admit it; I'm amazed she hasn't needed therapy after all this, Jethro." Jenny said.

Gibbs had finished his second shot by the end of Jenny's mini-speech/drunken ramble.

"About that" Gibbs said as he poured his third round.

"About what?" Jenny asked.

"The therapy thing." Gibbs said.

"If your suggesting therapy for anyone, especially someone other than your ex-wives, I must have had a lot more to drink that I realized." Jenny said.

"I'm not exactly suggesting it. I had a talk with Duck earlier, about Megan's mood changes since we got to California and we agreed she could be suffering from PTSD." Gibbs said.

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder? Don't you think your being a little over-dramatic Jethro? Just because someone has the guts to insult you to your face doesn't mean they have a mental disorder. She was just exhausted and understandably shaken by the fact Michael Miller confessed to the murder of her grandmother, the woman who raised her for the first fifteen years of her life, on live national television. That's bound to upset even people with training like Ziva and she's just an ordinary sixteen year old girl." Jen said.

Gibbs poured himself a forth and final shot, downing it as quickly as the first three.

"Your right Jenny, I'm not talking about Officer David, I'm talking about our sixteen year old daughter. Our daughter, who witnessed the brutal execution of your mother, her legal guardian and caregiver for her entire life. Our daughter, whose had to be under FBI, NCIS, and local police protection for the last year, 12 whole months her life has been completely controlled by the actions and even inactions of Michael Miller, a murderer, arms dealer and terrorist. So please tell me exactly how am I being over-dramatic?" Gibbs asked.

"I see your point. Once we get back to Virgina I'll find a good psychologist and set up an appointment." Jenny said.

"I wouldn't do that just yet Jen." Gibbs said.

"Why not? I agree with you, Jethro. Megan probably needs professional help. The sooner we get her the help she needs, the sooner we can all get back to our normal lives." Jen said.

"Ducky doesn't want to do anything drastic just yet. He doesn't think bringing in professional help would sit very well with Megan, and I agree with him." Gibbs said.

"Then what does Ducky suggest we do?" Jen asked.

"He's going to observe her for a couple days and then let us know what he thinks is the best thing to do for Megan." Gibbs said.

"So what do we do now?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know about you Jen, but I'm going to get some sleep. We still have a few things to wrap up before we head back home." Gibbs said, as he started walking across the room towards the door, almost tripping over a chair.

"Where are you going?" Jen asked.

"To the couch." Gibbs said.

"Don't be ridiculous Jethro, we're both adults here." Jen said.

"I don't think that's a good idea Jenny." Gibbs said.

"Jethro, Fornell made our room command central. They're having a meeting at 0700. If you sleep on the couch, you'll only get three hours of sleep. Your not the energizer bunny, Jethro. You can't get 3 hours of sleep in 3 days. So we can either be adults and share this king sized bed or you can sleep on the floor. I'm sure it'll feel like home sweet home." Jenny said, knowing how Gibbs frequently slept on his basement floor, under his boat.

Gibbs reluctantly crossed the bedroom again over to the bed. He silently got it and Jenny followed a few seconds later.

"I thought for sure you'd take the floor." Jenny said as she turned off the light on the nightstand next to her side of the bed.

"You keep that up, I just might." Gibbs said, also turning off his light.

A few hours later Fornell barged into the bedroom, thinking it was the bathroom.

As soon as he spotted Gibbs and Jenny sleeping in the bed, he quickly and quietly closed the door.

"I think I've just been scarred for life. Took them long enough, though."

**THE END**

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read this, especially those of you who reviewed, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. There definitely won't be a sequel, I might be adding an epilogue, I haven't decided anything for certain yet though. I've got several ideas floating around for a future TATE and/or Gabby stories which are definitely going to have a lot more couple fluffiness and humor in them.


	16. Epilogue

Here's the epilogue for "New Beginnings" Sorry it took me so long, I've been busy writing my second NCIS story called "All in the Family" which I hope you'll all go read and review and make me happy. It's my first humor based fic.

Of course, spending four days in the hospital didn't help either, but don't worry antibiotics and oxycodone are working wonders. Be warned, I was high on oxy when I wrote most of this so it might sound a little strange! Did you know, you can get _**severe hemorrhagic cellulitis**_ in your knee from strep throat? I didn't. You learn something new every day. Now, on with the epilogue.

**Warning! There's some major Jen/Jethro fluffiness in this! Read at your own risk!**

* * *

It'd been ten days since Jenny and Jethro slept together in their hotel room. 

Two days later they'd returned to D.C.

The morning they woke up together, Gibbs and Jenny agreed they "needed to talk" about what happened between them, but a week and a half later the talk still hadn't happened.

They certainly weren't avoiding each other, both of them were just extremely busy.

Jenny returned to work to face mountains of paper work, and Gibbs first case back was a triple homicide. Of course, Gibbs caught the killer, but DiNozzo ended up in the ER with yet another concussion.

It was almost three in the afternoon on a rainy Saturday in August and Gibbs was down in his basement working on his new boat. Kelly was finished so now he was working on her sister boat, Megan. Only he wasn't alone. He had not one, but two helpers. Two of Megan's cats, Nicky and Lucky, were "helping" him.

Megan had decided rather than moving her beloved pets back and forth between her parents' homes, she'd leave them at one.

Gibbs had drawn the short straw and got stuck with them. At first, Gibbs definitely didn't like them, but after about a week Gibbs started warming up to them. Although he'd never admit it to anyone, he actually liked having them around.

He was silently sanding away when he heard movement in the kitchen.

At first, he thought it was the third cat until he heard voices.

A moment later the basement door opened and Jenny walked down the steps carrying several shopping bags.

"How did shopping go?" Gibbs asked as he dropped the sander.

The expression on Jen's face gave Gibbs all the info he needed.

"You should have come with us." Jen said as she dropped her bags.

"The last time I went shopping with you I got shot so don't blame him for passing up a repeat." Gibbs said.

"Well, at least I got some really good bargains that day." Jen said with a smile.

"Glad I could help. So I'm guessing you found a few things." Gibbs said, pointing to the bags on the floor.

"We found lots of things, but I wouldn't exactly call this shopping trip a success." Jen said.

"Why not? I thought finding things was the whole purpose of shopping?" Gibbs asked.

"It is, remind me to never take Megan shopping with me again." Jen said.

"What'd she do?" Gibbs asked with a smile.

"She is the worst shopper I've ever met. She's even worse than you, which until today, I didn't think was possible." Jenny said.

Gibbs didn't say anything, he just had a huge grin on his face. "_That's my girl." _He thought.

"I can't believe it, you think this is funny, don't you?" Jenny asked.

"Just a little." Gibbs admitted.

"Keep it up, but next time your taking her shopping." Jenny said.

"Fine by me, from what you said, we're going to get along great. Where is she now?" Gibbs asked.

"She went up to her room. Apparently shopping tires her out. Although I don't see how that's possible considering she spent about ten minutes shopping and then did nothing but ask when we were leaving for the next two hours." Jen said.

"That's my girl." Gibbs said with a smile.

"Your unbelievable, Jethro." Jen said, wishing she had something to throw at him.

"Does that mean this is a bad time to have our little talk?" Gibbs asked.

Jen thought about it for a minute, before deciding to answer.

"I suppose now is as good a time as any. We may not get another chance to talk for weeks." Jen said.

"So, where do we go from here?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know, but I don't want to just push it under the rug and pretend it never happened." Jen said.

"Neither do I. " Gibbs said.

"You know, I forgot how much I like the smell of saw dust." Jenny said as she moved closer to Gibbs.

"Really?" Gibbs asked pleasantly surprised

"Really." Jen said suggestively.

Gibbs easily got the hint and quickly closed the gap between them.

Their lips were soon meeting in an incredible kiss.

"That is so gross. Would you two get a room already." Megan said from the top of the steps.

Gibbs and Jenny quickly broke apart and turned to face Megan.

"I thought you were taking a nap?" Jenny asked.

"I'm not tired. What's for dinner?" Megan asked.

"What do you feel like?" Gibbs asked.

"I dunno." Megan said, shrugging her shoulders.

"You don't know? I can't fix 'I dunno'." Gibbs said.

"How about we order a pizza?" Jen offered.

"I don't feel like pizza." Megan said.

"Why don't you grab all the menus from the kitchen and find something you do want. I'll be up a few minutes to order for you. " Gibbs suggested.

"Okay." Megan said before disappearing just as quickly as she appeared.

"Now we have a few more minutes." Jen said with a smile.

"Remind me again why we said this was a good idea?" Gibbs asked, once he was sure Megan was gone.

Jen didn't say anything, just closed the gap between them again with another kiss.

"Oh, yeah, that's why." Gibbs said with a smile.

"Shut up." Jen told him.

Just as things were heating up between them for the second time, Gibbs heard something suspicious coming from the kitchen.

"Did you hear that?" Gibbs asked, breaking the kiss.

"Hear what, Jethro?" Jen asked confused.

"I thought I heard a crash." Gibbs said.

"I didn't hear anything." Jen said.

Gibbs was already crossing the room, heading for the steps.

"Jethro, where are you going?" Jen asked.

"I'm just going to make sure Megan's alright. I'll be right back." Gibbs said.

When he hadn't returned ten minutes later, Jen was starting to get worried.

Just as Jen was about to go check and make sure they were okay, she finally heard moment in the kitchen. A minute later Gibbs was walking down the steps, carefully onto Megan's arm.

Jen immediately spotted the bloody rag Gibbs was holding against Megan's forehead.

"What happened?" Jen asked, panicked.

"I got into a fight with the counter. The counter won." Megan said as Gibbs eased her into a chair.

Jen looked at Gibbs for a serious answer.

"She wasn't paying attention and whacked her head on a sharp corner of my counter." Gibbs explained.

"I like my answer better." Megan said.

"Jen, could you grab my first aid kit." Gibbs said.

"Don't you think we should call Ducky?" Jen asked.

"Ducky? I'm not dead, I don't need a medical examiner!" Megan exclaimed.

When Jen returned with the first aid kit she looked like she was ready to call 911.

"Jethro, it looks really bad." Jen said.

"I'm fine!" Megan said.

"Head wounds always look worse than they are. Megan, I have to clean this. It might sting a little." Gibbs said as he removed the rag from her forehead.

As Gibbs cleaned the gash on her head, Megan only let out one small hiss of pain.

"Jethro, look at all the blood!" Jen exclaimed.

"Jenny, why don't you go give Ducky a call." Gibbs suggested.

Megan started to protest, but Gibbs shot that down with a glare.

Once Jenny was out of eat shot, Gibbs spoke up.

"I know you don't need Ducky but your mother won't be at peace until Ducky assures her that your fine. Trust me, it's for the best." Gibbs said.

"You know she's never gonna let me in the kitchen by myself again." Megan complained.

"She's not that bad. Besides, she's your mother, it's her job to worry." Gibbs said as he grabbed some gauze from the first aid kit.

"Well, your my father and your not freaking out." Megan said.

"Let's just say, I've got a lot more experience at being a dad than your mother does at being a mom." Gibbs said with a smile.

"Because your old?" Megan asked.

"No, because of Kelly." Gibbs said.

"Oh, did she ever get hurt?" Megan asked.

"Lots of times. In fact, when she was six she hit her head on the exact same counter you did." Gibbs said.

"Really?" Megan asked shocked.

"Really." Gibbs said, as he tapped the gauze to her head.

"There, your good as new." Gibbs said, placing the tape back in the first aid kit.

"Thanks." Megan said.

Thirty minutes later Ducky had throughly inspected Megan's head wound.

"Jethro did just find patching young Megan up. She's going to be just fine, no stitches necessary." Ducky told Gibbs and Jenny.

"Thanks Duck, I'll walk you to your car." Gibbs said.

Gibbs and Ducky were silently walking to his car, when Ducky suddenly stopped.

"Did you forget something, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"No, it's nothing like that Jethro. Is there something going on between you and the director?" Ducky asked.

Gibbs smiled as he thought of how to word it.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact there is. So much for rule 12." Gibbs said with a huge grin.

"That's a boy, Jethro! Make sure you don't screw up this time!" Ducky said before getting into his car and starting the noisy engine.

Gibbs silently walked back into his house and found his ladies.

"So, did we ever decide what's for dinner?"

**THE END**

**

* * *

**: How's that for Happily Ever After? Hope it wasn't too mushy. How about one last review? Please? 

Speaking of reviews, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this story:

**Kissman, XxstreetlightpplxX, mauigirl (2), Gertrude Louise Genevieve, KibbsLover (3), Manhattan SVU, hotchner (4), Little Miss Sci-Fi, Tinker Belle Blue (3), Batwoman, Flamesprite, Dian, Lindsey Grissom, Aude, SnowWhiteAngel, x, Nannii (5), Turtler, random chick (2), bea0001 (3), Fray Ray, scottiedog, louise (2), Mrs.Scott323 (2), mcabbyforever (2), ashy10rox (2), and Ant1984.**

**Thanks, and if I missed anyone, let me know and I'll add you. Sorry, as I mentioned in the beginning, I'm on major pain meds that kinda mess with the mind.**


	17. Judgment Day

I know I posted the epilogue for this almost a year ago, but after watching the season five finale for about the tenth time, I couldn't resist any longer.

I'm thinking of adding one final chapter that deals with the events of Judgment Day.

Would anyone be interested in reading it?


	18. Rock the Vote

Hello all! I'm sorry to say this isn't an update (yet) but with your help, it could be very soon!

Please go to my poll and vote on which of my stories you would like to see updated first. I won't wait long, only until my 18th birthday (which is **December 4)** because I want to start writing which story has the most votes so I can get it posted by my brother's 21st birthday (which is **December 14**)

So the story which has the most votes when I close the poll on December 4th will get a new chapter posted for their story by December 14th.

I am posting this exact message on every one of my stories so if you want _this one _to be updated, please visit my profile and vote today. This isn't me asking for reviews I just can't decide which story to update first so I'm letting you, my loyal readers decide!

Thanks in advance,  
**luckyducky09** formerly **charmedbabywyatt**


End file.
